Mello
by Poetic-Fool
Summary: Leaving his home, Alex moves to South Ashfield Height, to become the apartments handy man. There he meets a kindred spirit, who truly understands the meaning of hell. Henry/Alex
1. Moving

I dedicate this chapter to Queen of the Pandas, with out them I would not get up the courage to publish this idea I've had for a couple of months. This may be my first fic but every sort of criticize is welcome, good or bad. Yes this will be a Henry/Alex pairing, not many of them are out there. This is toying with the idea. If OC please tell me.

South Ashfield was not his ideal place to reenter life. Alex was not too keen on moving to a town so close to hell. Yet, he did not have much of a choice. The only family he had left was not even blood related; Frank was the father of his uncle through marriage. But Frank was a good man and he offered him a place to live.

What Frank really offered was a new start at life, a life away from cults and killing. To forget the hell he lived through. Alex's ability to be calm was hard when he considered he was moving to a place that was still close to Silent Hill.

Alex pulled into a parking space in the lot and proceeded to the building. He knew he was late, but the recent weather made it hard to judge travel time. He looked up to the building and felt a sense of foreboding that was all around the building.

The recent vacancies at South Ashfield Heights made the transition a bit more appealing. Plus he was able to be accepted to South Ashfield Community College, with the help of Frank. He was starting to believe that Frank too was asking for redemption. Alex pitied Frank in away because Frank still believed that James would come back from the dead.

"How was traffic? Roads treat you well?" Frank asked in a polite ice breaker. Alex walked into Frank's apartment. Not much had changed since he was last there with his Aunt Mary.

"They were fine." Not really in the mood to talk, Alex just wanted the formalities to end and to be shown to his new home.

"I bet you want to go straight to your apartment? Don't you?

"I would prefer that."

Frank led the way up three flights. Alex did not realize that the apartment that his great-uncle would be letting him use was on the top floor.

"Not many people want to live here since the incident a year back. I am surprised your neighbor didn't move out as well." Frank was trying to get Alex to be a little more talkative, but the young man was tired and was not in the mood for ideal chat.

"I don't remember hearing about it."

"Better that you didn't. It is something that everyone in this building is trying to forget." Frank gave an awkward cough. "Ah, here we are, room 301."

Frank started to fiddle with his ring of keys, trying to find the right one. Distracting himself from the jingling, Alex noticed the door to room 302 started to open and the occupant stepped out.

A/N I will keep this up, but updates will depend on my school/work schedule.


	2. Nothing can get worse

This Chapter deals with Henry. I apology if I go more psychological than convocation but I will try to have more convo's in the stories. I believe that each Silent Hill game are connect in some way or another. This chapter is dedicated to the people who gave this story their time of day.

Silent Hill and the characters belong to Konami.

Henry was starting to think he made a big mistake. Scratch that, he knew he made a mistake by staying in room 302. He was not as lucky as Eileen; who had a boyfriend to go live with. The only home he knew outside his childhood was now a reminder of hell.

The only good thing he considered was his steady job at a local newspaper. A job he was able to get three months after being trapped in hell. The job gave him the freedom to keep away from people, something he was thankful for. He always took the jobs that no one else wanted, meaning he always seemed to be on assignment.

The assignments were simple ones that he could do with ease. The jobs kept him out of his world and kept him reality. Each day helped him stay out of his nightmares and inner world. The nightmares still plagued his sleep causing him the insomnia that has last for around a year. They were all the same; always about the man in the over coat and Eileen's death.

His dreams were not a subject he enjoyed discussing. His dreams caused three neighbors to move out in that last seven months. Even with Eileen's constant presence in his life, he still feared that they would be thrown back into the hellish world of Walters own creation.

The morning was still young for him. He had gotten an assignment from his editor a week ago. He was to go to the neighboring city of Shepherd's Glen. To take pictures of the ghost town it had become. Henry was not too keen into going to a town so close to Silent Hill, he was still questioning himself about staying in South Ashfield.

Frank was as amazed with Henry's choice as well. Frank once told him that he was surprised that he decided to stay in his room. That with every oddity that happened to him within that week of being a prisoner in his own home, he managed to keep sane after the fact.

Frank always gave Henry a silent understanding. After escaping from his room, Frank always gave him a guilty look, like he was at fault for what happened. That somehow, through some miracle, he could have prevented what happened to Henry and Eileen.

"Life cannot get worse, remember that." Henry would tell himself this every morning and he was right. Nothing could get any worse than they were already. Today he was even going to go out to dinner with Eileen and her boyfriend Gordon. A rare treat when both parties were still getting used to being in reality.

He was going to be late if he didn't get his stuff in gear. The weather had been on the bad side for about two weeks. Early snow showers had made traveling unbearable, the roads were filled with drifting snow and black ice.

With his bag in hand and camera around his neck, Henry headed towards his front door. He was taken aback when he heard voices outside his apartment. 'Frank must be showing a new tenant room 301.' Henry started to wonder how long this one will last. 'Probably when I get the dumb idea and try to sleep at night." Sighing to himself, he took his keys out of his pocket and walked out the door.

The man standing next to Frank was just as curious with Henry then Henry was with him. The stranger was younger than the usually people who decided to try to live in the room. Plus he was not bad to look at. That thought made Henry grown and his face turned scarlet. He did not need this at the moment; he just needed to get the hell out and away to his job.

Frank looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Henry. "Ah Henry good timing, I would like you to meet your new neighbor and the buildings new handy man."

Oh great now things were going to hell in a hand basket for him.

A/N. The problem with having Friday's off is trying to get up the motivation to do homework, than writing. dang you muse.


	3. How Did I Think That

Thanks to Dussterslove99, for their review. and thanks to the people who put this on their alert. I am very happy. It was a nice surprise. This chapter is Kinda Henry/Alex but not really, lets call it crush is starting. I am interested in what you think about the story so far, input helps with my writing and helps my improves. So please review and tell me what you think, what I can improve and how I am doing.

Alex looked at the man that his uncle just addressed as his new neighbor. He looked deathly pale to the point that it looked like he did not sleep. Alex could tell that very easily considering he had worn that same face for the past few weeks. But this man, Henry, looked worse off than he could ever imagine anyone could be. Yet, he was still a handsome man. He had a sense of eloquent wisdom, but hid it from the world through shyness and fearfulness.

Henry was staring at him as well. He gave him a confused look. 'So much for smooth transition, I was hoping to have a least a civil relationship with my neighbor.' Alex was not comfortable under the older man's gaze. It felt like the man was looking into his mind. Rummaging around to see if he was a threat or not.

"Hello." Henry said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Alex." Alex put his hand out to Henry, who was wary of taking it, before blushing from the contact. This man seemed not to be used to human contact.

"Where you off in such a hurry son? The weather is harsher than ever." Frank asked in concern.

"I have a job at Shepherd's Glenn, to document the recent desertion." He mumbled as quickly as the words could come out. He was late enough and he did not need to get scolded from his editor for being late, again.

"Don't go there." Alex almost screamed out. This was not something he was expecting Henry to say. But he wanted to stop the man as fast as he could. No person should set foot into that town. There was a reason that the town was a ghost town, and the outside world did not need to know what happened. It was the same reason that he refused to even speak about the subject to both Wheeler and Elle

Both Frank and Henry were startled by Alex's outburst. Frank had never heard his grand-nephew raise his voice before. Henry was shaken by the fact that he was not used to hearing someone yell at him. He was starting to get more and more uncomfortable by the seconded. He was almost at the limit with human interaction. He started to move away heading down the hall when a voice broke the silence.

"I mean the weather it is getting worse and I don't think it would be a smart idea to drive on the roads." Alex's face flushed in embarrassment. He did not like to show emotion, did not like the thought that others could see through him, it gave others the ability to pity him.

"I think I will be fine. I really need to go. Oh and Frank, the kitchen sink is on the fritz again." Henry finally got to leave the two men, walking down the hall and around the corner.

"Well I think we just found your first job." Frank smiled as he turned back to his keys. Finally getting the door open, he led Alex into the apartment.

The apartment was a good size, it even was fully furnished. Something the last tenet seemed to have been nice enough to leave. All he needed to do was grab the little belongings he had and go out and buy some new stuff.

"When you get all situated, I'll show you around the building."

"Okay."

"And why don't you get that first job of yours started. I bet Henry will not be getting out of the parking lot."

Alex hoped he did not mean the faucet. There was something about Henry that made him on edge. He could not put his figure on it, but the way Henry acted towards him and his uncle did not feel right. No human should be that uneasy about human contact, something had happened to him fearful of others, or loose trust in them altogether.

"Don't be to judgmental about Henry. He's been having a tough year." Frank shot him with a serious look. Figure that Henry had caught Alex's interest. He would be the first person in a long while that showed some sort of interest in Henry. "Look Alex, I am not asking you to be friends with the man. But, Henry has gone through hell and he does not trust people so easily."

"And I don't know what _hell_ is?" Alex shot back. He was blushing again. Something he did not do. Even when Elle flirted with him, he never showed his emotion. Something about this man sparked his interest. It felt like Henry's soul was calling out to his, calling to console each others heartache.

"That's the point; you both know what hell is." Frank stated, trying to get Alex to understand. "He was involved in the incident a year back. No one really knows all the details about the attacks and such, but one thing is for sure, something happened to him when he was locked in his room for a week. Something supernatural that resulted in one resident dead and another assaulted with a dead man as the suspect."

Alex still was not seeing the point that Frank was trying to get across, until it dawned on him. The only way that Henry would know what hell was like; would have to be him living through it. And that would mean…

"Silent Hill," The statement came out before it even registered in his mind. That was not a subject he wished to speak of, like his hometown, that town was a hellish place that no person should ever get unlucky enough to get stuck in.

"Pardon?" Frank asked confused.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," He wished his thoughts were not correct. How could they be correct? What were the chances of someone in the building being involved with Silent Hill? There were things that Frank was not telling him and he had a feeling that Henry would be the one telling him.

"Frank, how soon can I fix that faucet?"

A/N Alex, to me, seemed curious and quick to figure things out, (Unless you count the plot twist in the game, but if you know Psychology you kind of understand.) I have started chapter Four but it is getting me a wee bit of problems, I am trying to get Henry right, I feel like I am making him talk to much, expect it around Thursday or Friday.


	4. Just Not a Good Day

This chapter goes out to OhDaaym and Anime Tenshi-Chan for their very helpful reviews. I love impute and thoughts about the story, good or bad, they help me with my writing and any mistakes. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, especially how much (I think) Henry talked. But I do have my reasons. Just let me know, please.

Henry could not think to consider that day hell or blessing. Considering the white out condition prevented him from leaving the parking lot. This caused him to go back to his apartment, call his editor, and hope he would not be chewed out.

"I understand Henry," Well he was not expecting that. "The roads are hell out there, and besides Simon already got the shots."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me this before I decided to leave my house?" How he wished to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He was tired and he had a death grip on cell phone. The convocation with Alex took a lot out of him. Somehow their encounter had made him a wee bit chatty. Rather, he was more curious with Alex, then chatty with his editor, Lily.

"I did, I called your cell and you didn't pick up. I assumed you already left your house."

'You know what happens when you assume, Lilly.' He was getting annoyed. Lilly was a sweet woman. She was an understanding editor unless something was late, but she had her airhead moments. "If Simon already got the shots, then were does that put me?"

"Oh Henry, I already thought that through. The South Ashfield Public Library is having an author speak on a Thursday night around a month from now. I would like you to take pictures of the turn out."

Oh crap. Going to a public place involved people. A jolt of fear came up his spin. Henry never felt okay with taking pictures of living things. He always felt that he could capture the true essence of non-living object.

"Henry I understand that you prefer staying away from people, I feel this will help you. But, you need to understand this; I switched yours and Simon's assignment because he was able to get the shouts." She was using her serious voice. "I did this because I knew you would not be able to get out of town and Simon was vacationing in that area, he was closer, and do not blame for not get the message."

"But that does not excuse you from not calling me." He was getting annoyed; he was so over his limit for human interaction, no matter who they were.

"I did, I left you three messages on your cell phone because you still refuse to get yourself a home answering machine, and I did call your home phone as well." Damn it. He must have missed the call while he was taking a shower. Lilly was not bullshit person who allowed her employees to make mistakes, until she saved their asses.

"And seeing you refuse to look at the damn thing, I decided that you need a lesson at looking at your messages and not relying on dumb luck and coming into the office from time to time."

'I hate your logic.' Henry was starting to get a headache, willing the phone call to end. He was not looking forward at the next phone call he was going to have to make. Canceling on Eileen was not something he was looking forward to. At that moment he needed her motherly ways.

"You will forgive me, but please try to look at your cell phone more often, or at least get an answering machine. I do not know how you called me without realizing you had voice mail. How long have you been working for me and you still don't have one?"

"I do look at my messages, it just my cell phone died on me and it was charging." It was a bogus excuse, but it was all he had. He was betting within an hour or so an alert will go off telling him he had voice mail. "I'll get the assignment information when I bring some photos that J asked for on Tuesday."

"Alright I expect you to get yourself a damn answering machine, this is your last warning or else I will buy one for you and I will deduct it from you pay. Ok?"

"Okay." He hung up the phone. He was tired, talking as much as he did today gave him more of a headache then he truly wanted. He hated talking so much. He always felt that if he talked he would always say something stupid.

That was one of the reasons why he rarely spoke. He felt safer inside his thoughts, by thinking, he prevented himself embarrassment. His people skills were far from ideal. He was surprised he was able to function around them.

If it was not for Eileen, he would have shut himself away within weeks of getting out of Walter's hell. With her gentle support he was able to be okay with staying in room 302 and with her help he was able to get a position as a photographer at the newspaper. It really did surprise Henry that he was the one who had more emotion compared with Eileen.

'Damn it,' he still had to call Eileen to put a rain check on their plans. He needed a nap; he was drained by all the contact he had to deal with. Hell after a chance of having a fitful nap, he was planning to willing shut himself in his apartment for at least two days or at least until the storm pasted.

His headache was full force when he heard his home phone ring. Reluctantly he shuffled to his bedroom. He did not want to pick up the phone

"Hello Henry, we're going to have to move our dinner until next week. Maybe then the weather will be better," That woman had super human powers or her mother senses were tingling.

"That's fine, next Wednesday then?" Eileen agreed that would be fine. Henry was a bit disappointed that he would not get to see her, but with how the day was already going it probably a good idea that he did not go out. He was almost to the red zone of how much human contact he could handle that day.

"So what's new?" Ever the curious person, she was one of the few people in Henry's life who gave a damn. She lived up to her name, always making sure that he was eating right and that he was okay emotionally. He never got annoyed with it; it helped his psyche knowing someone cared.

"I have a new neighbor."

"Oh, that's great. Have you met them, what are they like?" She was excited. "Oh, I have an idea. How about Gordon and I come to your apartment for dinner and you can invite them."

"Eileen, slow down. Yes I have met him and apparently he is the buildings new handy man. He seems to know Frank, but…" How could he explain to Eileen, that a man that he just met in passing had perked his interest more than anyone else ever had?

"Is he at least cute?" She asked in her most innocent sister voice.

'What the hell' he thought. How could he dignify that with an answer without making himself sound like an idiot? His face was burning with embarrassment. He did not even know the man and yet he had managed to make Henry embarrassed

"I'll take that as a yes." Eileen gave a squeal of delight. "You know Henry; you could try to be friends with this man. That way he would be less likely to move out within the month of living next to you."

'Great she's using her mother voice again.' He was rubbing his forehead with frustration. Henry's only response was a sigh. God if only she knew. All the tenets were the same, always complaining to Frank about Henry's nightmares. Their complaints always put to the side. Frank never punished Henry for his nightmares, he always defended him. Then, usually they get fed up and move.

"Eileen, I'll think about it."

"Please do, I worry about you when you have to be alone."

'Ever the mother,' he thought. "Bye Eileen."

"Bye and stay safe."

With a click, he was once again alone with his thoughts. How was he supposed to ask a man he just met, a man that he felt drawn to, to dinner? A single convocation did not mean they were even acquaintances.

Henry grumbled as he flopped onto his bed. At that moment he was starting to hate his metal philosophy. His mind at the moment was telling him that things could and would get worse. He had no luck in the world.

'Is it too much to ask for you to just cut me some slack?'

A knock on his door drew him away from his thoughts. Getting up from his bed, he went to his front door. The knocks were getting a bit more persistent.

Once he opened the blasted thing to answer the pest who decided to disturb him. What he got was not something he was expecting or wanting to deal with.

There in his doorway was Alex, holding a toolbox.

"I'm here to fix your sink."

At that moment Henry wished there was a hole for him to crawl into.

A/N Henry going to the library has a purpose and you will soon find out. I realize that Henry was a bit chatty in this chapter, I intend to keep him shy and quit. But I did this for two reasons: I feel with Eileen, he would talk more with her, and work kind of implies he has to at least talk to one person. And with his phone, I owned a cell phone that would not give me voice mail until a day later after I turned it on, my Aunt wont get voice mail until a year later. Also I had a fear of my house phone (and I expect Henry also) after I got the phone Haunting in the game. I will probably keep updates once a week, probably on weekends (My weekends start Thursdays afternoons) so between Thursday and Sunday.


	5. Phone Calls and Sinks

Thank you for all the people who have reviewed/alerted/favorite this story, it makes my day. Reviews truly help be know if I am going in the right direction and help me improve problems, so please do not hesitate to tell me what you think. Reviews help me greatly.

Warning; This chapter show cases my dislike of Elle, sadly she will play a larger role later on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There was not much for Alex to get out of his car, a few boxes and a suitcase and that was it for his meager belongings. What he did have was the few things he decided to take from his house, before he set the thing on fire. All the mementos that he could think of, he took with him.

He found himself staring at the ceiling of his living room, unwilling to get up and unpack. His thoughts did not want to settle down. All he could think of was his theory, which involved Henry.

If his thoughts were correct that meant Henry went through something horrible that made him not want any human contact what so every. Things did not add up. How could a man with such a pure and gentle soul be forced into hell?

The strong sense to protect washed over him. The unknowing feeling that started to develop in the short time that he has been in the building confused him greatly. The only thing he could compare the sensation to was the sense of protection he felt towards Josh.

The shy man obviously did not like being around people, talking seemed like a chore to him. How on earth could he manage to befriend a man content on living a hermit's life?

"Damn it." He was giving himself a headache. It did not help that his cell phone started to ring. He really was not in the mood to even speak to whoever was on the other end.

The name 'Elle' flashed on the front screen. He felt obligated to answer it and ignoring it at the same time. Sucking in his breath, he flipped his phone open and bit down his annoyance.

"Hello."

"Alex I've been trying to call you all day. Did you get to your uncles place alright?" Elle's airy voice asked, filled with concern and displeasure at the same time. He put his hand over his face and tried not roll his eyes, even though no one could see, he still felt like she knew.

"Sorry about that, Frank stared to show me around the building and started to give me a list of things I should start doing." He knew he was lying to Elle, but he truthfully did not care. He did get a good tour of the building, but he was the one who asked Frank if he could start working that day.

Alex was trying to find a way to befriend Henry and his broken sink would help him. Getting the other to speak would be a challenge in itself. He was willing to take on that challenge, hell he went through a monster filled hotel, getting a man to converse should be a bit easier.

"Well when can I come up there and visited you?" Excitement shot out in her voice. She wasted no time. Sure, Alex was happy to have her back in his life. What he felt for her was just mere friendship, nothing more. He could tell that she wanted something more of the romantic sense, it just he never really felt nothing more than a close friendship.

"Maybe in a month or two, Elle I really just want to get settled in here. Get used to living alone and classes." He wanted to end the call with the woman as soon as he could. She did not need his protection anymore; she was off safe with a friend in North Ashfield. There was currently someone else who needed protection much more than she did.

"Elle, I got a job to do, I'll talk to you later." He hit the end button before she had a chance to say something. He jumped off his coach and grabbed the toolbox Frank gave to him.

Frank was rather surprised that Alex wanted to start right away. When Frank took him around the building, he made an offhand comment about Henry being unable to leave when they went by the front of the building, and he pointed at the man's parked car. Alex started to form a plan; never in his life was he thankful for heavy rain and fog. True his plan was probably going to be unprofessional, except he had no choice.

First he had to get over the fact that he got a sense of relief knowing that Henry was safe in his home. That photographer was not driving to a ghost town just to take shots of abandon homes of murdered citizens. 'Really, is the stress of finding out another person was forced into Silent Hill worth it?'

That was the main question that Alex asked himself that prevented him from talking with Henry. Clearly neither one was comfortable in showing emotions or being able to talk with each other. However, knowing there was a possible kindred spirit right next door outweighed the fear of being rejected.

Trying to give himself a boost of some sort of confidence, he walked out and head towards room 302. 'I can do this.' He gave a quick knock to the door and waited for the occupant to come to the door. The wait was not that long; soon he heard footsteps and the doorknob turned.

Henry gave him a surprised look when he saw who it was. He looked down at the toolbox Alex was holding and gave a confused look.

"I'm here to fix your sink." Alex quickly gave a reply and Henry seemed too grown within his mind while he let him in. Alex had a feeling he came at a bad time. Looking at the other, he took note of his tired eyes and disheveled shirt.

"It's over there." Following Henry's figure, he took note of the dripping sink. 'Okay time to fix the thing.' Opening the sink cabinet, he knelt down to assess the problem. The culprit was a worn washer. An easy fix once he turned off the water source to the sink.

Henry was torn between leaving for another room and being close at hand. He took a seat at the counter, to be around just in case something went wrong. Alex felt for the man, his presence must have scared Henry to no end.

Alex gave a glace back over his shoulder, and smiled inwardly. Henry looked rather cute within his mind, trying to figure out how to handle the intrusive presence of the younger.

"So, how long have you lived in your apartment?"

Henry didn't look like he wanted to answer, busing himself with some papers that were scattered about on the counter top. Alex was trying his hardest to initiate small talk. Henry shrugged, "About three years."

It seemed those three words were the only things Alex was going to get out of the older man. Rummaging around for a wrench, Alex's mind started go into overdrive trying to come up with topics to get Henry to speak. His plan was proving more difficult than he originally planned. Finding what he needed, he got to work.

The job only took an hour, replacing the washer with a new one was probably the hardest part. Once done, he wiped the grim that was on his hands on his pants and checked if he actually fixed the problem.

Turning the water back on and turning the faucet on then off, he tested to see if it still leaked. A grin spread across his face when he realized that he fixed it with no problem. Turning towards Henry, who looked up from his reading when he heard the water running, his grin grew larger.

Henry's only acknowledgment to the fixed sink was a weak smile. Alex noted that the man looked like he was trying to ask him something. Yet, something in Henry's mind was preventing him from speaking his mind. Not wanting to stress the quite man more than he already had, he decided he overstayed his welcome.

"It should be fixed and not give you problems, if it does, you know where live." After giving a quick overview, Alex grabbed his toolbox and headed to the door to leave.

"Alex," Henry spoke up, fidgeting with his hands. Finally looking up at Alex, he asked the question that pleasantly surprised younger. "Would you like to come over next Wednesday for dinner?"

"Sure." Alex gave Henry a crooked smile, wasting no time in his reply. Maybe friendship with the photographer would go smoother than he originally thought.

A/N I am going to scrap the once a week update and just update once I am done with editing. This chapter, when I first started writing was completely different, I ended up splinting it up and getting chapter six and seven as well. I have chapter six done but need editing, which will involve dinner.


	6. Dinner and a Question

In celebration of me understanding what I am doing in my Civil Liberties class, a new chapter. Thank you for those who have Reviewed/Alerted/Favorite my story, It means a lot to me. Reviews Help me very much, they let me know what you think about the story and how I am doing.

Warning: Not much, just show casing my favoritism towards Eileen. Which will come up a evil plan, just you wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Henry still could not believe that he took Eileen's advice and invited Alex over for dinner. Granted, by asking the other man to diner had caused the foundation of a friendship. That helped the impending meal to be less frightening.

Within the past week since Alex came over to fix his sink, they both were in the process of getting to know each other. The subjects of the convocations were mild to say the least. They talked about ordinary things; what type of jobs Henry took at work or what Alex planned on getting a degree in.

The simple conversation subjects helped build a foundation for something deeper. But, there was one thing Alex was trying to hold back each time they converse. Something that Henry had a feeling he did not want it to come up.

Despite the fact of the unspoken question, Henry found himself growing rather fond of Alex. He gave off a gruff aura, something the photographer could never pull off. Yet, they complimented each other.

In the past week, Henry's afternoons consisted of going down to Frank's apartment and spending time with his landlord and the older man's nephew. It was quite a pleasant change from his usual habit of ignoring the people he lived around.

Spending time with Alex was easier than he expected. Both were a bit slow with current events. That made talking with the handy man a lot easier compared to the people he worked with. Talk was simple and not constraining, easier than it had ever been with any other person Henry had met in his life.

When the night of the dinner finally came, Henry felt less self-conscious of asking the other to dinner. He even looked forward to seeing him. Of course Eileen and Gordon were the first to arrive at his apartment.

Eileen promised to bring dinner over when she found out a fourth person would be joining them. But dinner consisted of take out and Gordon going out and getting it.

"Henry, nice to see you," Eileen hugged him. She was bouncing with excitement, "So when will Alex be here?" Of course that would be the first question that would come out of her mouth. When Henry told her that Alex was going to join them for dinner she squealed in happiness for his bravery.

"I am so very proud of you," she told him. "For what you told me, he seems like he will be a good influence on you."

He did not understand why Alex would be a good influence; he knew Eileen wanted someone for Henry to talk to when she was unavailable. What Henry was getting was the beginning of a friendship and something much more complicated, he was developing a crush on the younger man.

"Not until seven," He went to into his kitchen and started to take out plates and silver wear and moving them to the small table in his living room. 'God, I blame my psyche for this." His face twisted into a grimace. Trying to keep his mind off what the night might bring, he busied himself

"Henry, it's only takeout Chinese, it's nothing to be worried about. Besides, didn't you say you've been hanging around him for the past week?" She was going into full-blown mother mode. She was trying to calm any thoughts of the dinner being a bad idea and trying to give a pep talk at the same time.

"Eileen." He mumbled. 'Harder in practice than in theory' He knew she was trying to help, but he was plain nervous.

"Henry calm down. Have a little confidence. You two are past the awkwardness, right?"

How should he answer that? Besides the obvious fact of ignoring the notion, shrugging off the subject as fast as he could, all the while trying to maintain an indifferent mask. Sure the two have been actually conversing with each other in the past week, but it was polite talk nothing too deep.

No, the deepness was probably never to come. Once Alex got it into his head that Henry was not the most interesting person in the world, he probably would start acknowledge him in passing.

"Henry it will be fine, Gordon will be here soon with the food." Within minutes of her saying the statement a knock came. Eileen stuck her tongue out at him, "Told you so."

She moved out of the living room and to the front door. She was about to greet her boyfriend, when she opened the door, there was another person on the other side. "Oh, hello, you must be Alex."

Henry nearly dropped the glass he was holding upon hearing who was at the door.

"Hello and you must be Eileen." Alex replied smoothly. He stuck out his hand and she gladly took it.

"Henry, your guest has arrived early." She brought the new arrival into the living room. "Why didn't you tell me he was so cute?" forcing himself not to grown he turned to the two.

"Hay Henry," looking to the person who addressed him, after calming his blush down. Henry was surprised to see that Alex had left his usually tan coat at home and just had a black tee-shirt on.

Nodding his reply he took a seat on the coach, while Eileen moved to the Kitchen. Henry watched as Alex stood in the near the island not know what to do.

"Alex, are you old enough to drink?"

Henry could not control himself, he started to chuckle at Eileen's question. The other two gave a worried look towards him before they joined in.

Alex smiled at Henry while he plopped down beside him on the coach. "Yea I'm over twenty-one." Henry blushed returned in full force as he scooted away from the other.

"Good, now I won't feel guilty about bring wine over." Eileen finally got to opening the papers beg she brought in with her, revealing a bottle of red wine. "You boys want any?"

"I'll just have water, please." Alex replied.

"That's fine, how about you Henry?"

"Water is fine." Henry did not really like drinking all that much, especially wine. He never understood why he kept a bottle in his fridge in the first place.

Another knock came to the door. Once again Eileen was the one to open the door. Happy to see the person she was expecting on the other side of the door. "Dinner's here."

They all took a spot around the low table and started to dish out food. "Alex what brings you to these parts, not many people wanting to move in here?" Eileen asked.

"Franks the father of my Uncle by marriage, he offered a place for me to stay while I get my life in order." Alex replied, starting to look uncomfortable as the other woman looked ready to ask me another question.

"What about your parents?" That was dangerous territory and Henry knew it.

"They both passed away," Henry felt like she was pushing it a little bit. He knew something horrible happened to the younger's parents, but Alex never elaborated on it.

"Eileen, why don't we move on to a different topic?" Alex shot Henry a grateful look. Henry smiled back in return.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That's fine, you didn't know." Alex said to reassure her that he truly was fine.

"Henry mentioned you were going to the community college." It was Gordon who spoke up, "What are you going for."

"I'm not so sure, maybe for mechanics. I just want to get my generals done." The topic of school got the conversation out of dangerous water and into safer ground. That relieved Henry to no end. It was unsettling to see his neighbor so distress.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. Small talk was simple, led by Eileen. Her main focal point was getting information out of Alex. By the end of the night, it felt more like an interrogation then light conversation.

"It was so nice to meet you Alex, but we need to get going." Eileen went out with a smile and a wave, "You boys have fun."

Henry wished for her to stay. To say that he felt self-conscious around Alex would have to be one of the biggest understatements the world had ever seen. It was not the fact that Henry found Alex intimidating, quite the contrary, Henry found being around him calming. He felt almost safe in the others presses. It just was that they have never really spent time alone with each other since his sink was fixed.

"Eileen seems rather sweet." Alex spoke to try to stop the silence. Deciding to take a seat at the counter, "It was rather nice to have a normal conversation for a change."

Henry only shook his head; words were coming in a muffle within his throat. 'It's just a crush, nothing more.' Henry thoughts were racing; trying to understand that his sudden intersect in the younger man was just infatuation. 'God I am not cut out for this. I've known the man for a week for god sakes.'

"You okay," Alex asked in concern.

'Do I look okay?' Henry thought, only giving a quick nod in reply. Moving to the kitchen to start up the dishes, wondering what the hell the other was getting at.

Alex sounded like he was getting ready say something. Starting, but stopping short of uttering a single symbol. He settled on sitting on one of the chairs to the island. Looking into the others face, Henry could tell what the other wanted to ask was not going to be a pleasant subject.

"Look Henry, I have a question."

'What the hell?' Henry was starting to have no clue what the other man was getting to. Sure when they did talk with each other they spoke of trivial things, nothing too uncomfortable that the other did not wish to answer. Moving out of the kitchen to stand near Alex, he waited for the question.

Taking a deep breath Alex let out his question "Have you ever been to a town called Silent Hill?"

A/N I really like Eileen, way better than Elle. Up for this week. I have my first paper assigned in my American lit class. So Chapter 7 will come late this week. Then I will focus on the paper and other homework. I have chapter 8 started and another chapter that will come later.


	7. Revealing the Soul

Thanks goes out to Bloodiemondei enthusiastic reviews, It really is nice to know that new people are reading the story. Reviews are appreciated and help for to me. I am very happy about this chapter and I believe this is one of the many turning points in the story.

Warning: Swearing and spoilers for SHH.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Henry choked, his body jumped at alert, causing him to move away from the counter in fear. Henry's eyes were shut tight, trembling. His question came out rushed. "What do you want?"

Alex felt like he just ruined the night. Dinner was the first normal thing he had done in months. To feel normal was a treasure to him that he thought he would never have.

'Shit,' Alex did not expect this to happen. When the town was mention around him, he would always ignore it. He refused to talk about what happened, he truly wanted to forget and move on. Wheeler always commented on how well he managed to adjust to living though the ordeal.

Henry on the other hand, clearly went through something that was equally unpleasant. His reaction all but confirmed Alex's theory that Silent Hill screwed with the poor man,

Henry was shacking, his eyes on the ground until he hit the wall to the counter.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Alex knew he would not be able to even lay a harming figure on the man.

All he wanted at the moment was for the other to confirm or deny going to the blasted town. If a time came for them to tell each other of their time in Silent Hill, so be it. With the friendship they had at the moment did not allow them to tell each other's dark secrets.

"What the hell do you want?" Henry started to hyperventilate. Flash backs of hell hit him with full force. Being shot at by Walter, Jasper flaming ghost attacking him while looking into wells, each painful moment hit him with a sense of dread of being locked in his apartment with no way out but a damn hole.

Alex knelt before him, putting a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to calm down, "I know what hell is." Henry's head bolted up. A questioning look came into his eye. "I've been to Silent Hill; I went through hell looking for my brother who was already dead." That was not exactly what he wanted to say. It was the first thing he could think of that could stop the other from fearing him.

"Look I am sorry that I asked you that out of the blue. I did not know how I would have been able otherwise. I've wanted to ask you that since I came to live here." Alex gave a look of guilt. "Frank mentioned to me that you know what hell is. I know I am not the quickest person in the world, but I managed to come up with my theory."

'You really are not that bad, are you?' Henry gave out a breathy sigh. Trying to get himself in check but failing miserably.

"You came up with a Theory?" Henry managed to ask.

"Yes I did. Frank knows what happened to me. He understands that I have a different definition of hell than other people." Alex knew he had to choose his world wisely. He refused to scare Henry again. The man suffered enough, he didn't need to have a heart attack because of what he was trying to explain to him.

"When he mentioned that you knew and understood what hell is, it kind of clicked." Alex looked toward Henry to see if he understood what the younger was trying to say.

Shaking his head in acknowledgement, Henry shifted so he was sitting up a bit straighter.

"Hell, I am surprised I found someone else like me, I really wished I was wrong." Alex ran hand through his hair. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to calm the older man down, the guilt of seeing the fear by the mere mention of the town made his heart ache.

Alex helped Henry from the ground and had him sit on the couch. Rubbing small circles onto the others back in comfort

"I'm not asking you to tell me, all I want to know is how you got connected with that town."

"Just by living in this apartment, I'm nothing special."

'You're wrong' Alex wanted to say. Not wanting to freak the man out more than he already was, he replied "I'm Sorry for upsetting you Henry."

Henry only gave a nod in reply. His shacking subsided and he slumped onto the arm of the coach. Least the man was okay.

"I think I should go. Thank you for dinner." Alex left the apartment with a heavy sigh.

He screwed up big time. Never in his plan did the result consisted of the situation he was in at the moment. Hell, he probably screwed up what little friendship he had with the man.

"Damn it," He shut his apartment door with a little more force than necessary, frustrated with himself. A headache started to form.

Deciding to go to bed early, he fell into his bed not bothering to change. 'God I hope I can fix this fuck up.' He was not looking forward to explaining to Frank why Henry was wary of him. Knowing his uncle would give him a scolding. The same one that Alex was giving himself.

Going to bed did not ease his mind off the encounter. Sleep eluded him causing him to stare at the ceiling. Glancing over at his alarm clock, it was near one in the morning and he was still unable to calm his mind. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he tried to get all the thoughts in his head to end.

When he finally settled down enough to start falling asleep, loud screams jolted him out of his haze. Getting up from his bed, he wondered into his living room, noticing the noises grew loader. It was not until he was able to make out words, was when he realized the yelling was coming from Henry's apartment.

Wasting no time, Alex raced out of his home and head towards Henry's. He started to pound on the door, trying his best not to wake any others then the occupant of room 302. Realizing that there would not be any answer, on account he could still hear Henry yelps and screams.

Finding no other way into the apartment, Alex settled on kicking down the door. 'Damn it, I can fix it later.' After two hard kicks, the door flew open with ease.

'Frank is going to kill me,' rushing where the noises originated, he came to Henry's bedroom door. 'If Frank doesn't kill me, Henry sure will.'

Opening the door, he was welcomed with the sight of Henry thrashing about. Within the dime light coming from the window, he could barely make out the pained expression on the others face.

Alex knelt down beside the bed, he reached out and started to shack the other one awake. In hind sight, it probably was not a good idea to shack Henry awake, but his senses were in overdrive. "Henry wake up, it's only a bad dream. You're safe."

'What the hell' Henry turned over towards the voice, startled to see that there was another person in his home.

"How did you get in?"

"I sort of kicked down your door." Alex rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'll fix it"

"Why?"

Why indeed. Alex had no clue how to explain to the other why he did what he did. The complication of the need to protect the other weighed heavily on the younger's mind. "I think you were having a bad dream."

"What the hell, you could have knocked." His grogginess started to turn into annoyance. Staring up at the younger while giving him a dirty look, he waited to see if the other got the message to leave.

"I did, I could hear you all the way from my Apartment."

'You're not the first one' Henry was rubbing his forehead, not understand the situation fully.

"You want to talk about it?" Probably not the best question to ask. Especially after the fight they had earlier.

Giving a tired sigh, Henry moved to get up. Not wanting to annoy the other anymore then he already was, Alex moved aside to allow room for the other to move. Henry started to move towards the hallway, "Are you coming?"

Getting up, Alex followed the other into the living room. Sitting down on the coach, he watched Henry busy himself with a tea kettle. "You want some?"

"Yes please." Not knowing what exactly was going on, he let the other be. He settled on watching Henry fiddle with two mugs and tea bags. Once the water was hot and the tea was made, Henry sat next to Alex.

Taking a deep breath, Henry began is tale "Around a year ago, I got locked in my room. As odd as it seems, one day chains appeared on my front door." Alex could tell that what Henry was telling him was hard. Knowing in time, their roles would be reversed.

"A week after being a prisoner, a hole appeared in my bathroom. That hole turned out to be a gate too many worlds. Each time I traveled to one, a person ended up dying in a gruesome way. I had no way of saving them." Tears were starting to form around the elder's eyes.

Alex felt helpless as the man spoke his story. The only thing he felt he could do for the man was to rub small circles on his back. "I-I felt helpless, like I was going to be next. When Eileen got dragged into it, I felt like I had to survive, for both our sacks."

"Henry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine." Taking a breath, he continued, "I got stuck in a mad man's twisted world. Just because I was living in my apartment that he thought was his mother. He believed the only way he could revive her was to kill twenty-one people in a damn ritual he heard about in an orphanage ran by order members of Silent Hill."

Putting his head on Alex's shoulder, Henry let a sigh of relief. Alex felt honored that Henry was able to tell him his story. "How often do you have nightmares?"

"Every other night, I guess, usually I don't remember them." Henry looked ready to pass out, tired from his story, "They're usually the reason why I get a new neighbor every few weeks."

"I hope you know you're stuck with me Henry." Smiling down at the man leaning against him, "Do you feel better?"

Shaking his head in response, Henry moved to get up, taking the untouched tea with him while Alex remained sitting. Waiting to see what the other would do. The indication he got was Henry sitting next to him again.

"I still fear that I'm still in Walter's hell. That I didn't kill him, that I didn't escape." Alex put an arm around Henry's shoulder, to tell him that he understood. That the man's fears were justified and that he was allowed to feel the way he did.

Surprised that his arm was not shrugged away, Alex found that to be a good sign. "Why don't we go and try to get some sleep. In the morning I'll fixed your door."

Shaking his head in agreement, they separated from each other. Alex headed to the door, giving it a quick look before opening it; he was going to have his work cut out for him.

"Alex," Stopping, the addressed looked over his shoulder, waiting for the other to continue. "Thank you for listening," Henry gave his silent goodbye.

"No problems, see you in the afternoon." Alex replied as he left the apartment.

A/N Chapters will be a bit more spread out, school is starting to kick my ass. Adding to this I just got addicted to Mystery Science Theater 3000, Ah my childhood. I have chapter 8 almost done and play with chapter 9, I am considering soon doing the time warp.


	8. Fatherly Advice

Disclaimer: I do not on anything.

Warning:Small spoilers for SH. Homecoming.

A/N Thanks you for the Reviews/Alerts/Favorites. This is the first of two chapter that deals with chapter seven aftermath until the time skip. I consider them a bit of filler but I feel they add something. I've been watching a LP of Homecoming and I for got how crappy Alex childhood must of been. Thus this chapter deals with Alex insecurities

-/-

"He did what!" Eileen yelled, causing Henry to move the receiver away from his ear. Telling her that Alex broke down his door clearly shocked her, "What happened after I left?"

'More than you will ever guess.' It would have been very easy to answer with the phrase then think it. However, Eileen would want to know everything. She always hated when Henry was vague.

After Alex left that morning, Henry had a dreamless sleep. He actually felt well rested when he woke up later that morning. Talking with the other was much easier than he would ever have considered, the fact that Alex gave a damn about him was surprising. No one in his entire life ever gave him a second look, besides Eileen and his mother.

Henry was not sure how to tell Eileen that there was another person involved with cults and such. Even though he did not know Alex's story, he felt that soon he would find out. He was allowing the younger to tell him on his own time.

"He knows." He did not want to beat around the bush when it came to telling the woman what he did. He had to be straightforward with Eileen, but he did not want to elaborate.

"Henry, you told a man, who you've known for almost two weeks, what happened a year ago. Honey was that a smart thing to do?" Just like Henry, Eileen barley told anyone what happened to them. The only one she trusted with the information was her boyfriend. Clearly she was upset with Henry for telling an almost stranger about their story.

"He went through something similar, Eileen."

"He confronted you about it?" Eileen was trying to find a point in not trusting the younger man. "How the hell did he even know about you and that town?" She spat out every single world. She was still bitter about what happened. Henry knew she never felt safe alone, always trying to have a least one person with her at all times.

"Frank hinted to him that we were similar. Somehow he came up with his conclusion." Granted Henry had not a clue how much Frank told Alex. It didn't matter much anymore. Henry spilled his guts out. He did not regret that he told the other; at least the awkwardness about the question was over.

"Frank had no right to tell a total stranger about you." She was going into angry sister mode. Acting like a bulling was picking on Henry and she was going to go down to the park and beat the living day lights out of the punk.

"I think Frank was trying to help us not hurt use." Frank was a man that knew more than anyone expected him to. He was the only father figure Henry had who was not a beatnik. Henry was starting to think that his landlord was asking forgiveness. It was strange because Henry forgave Frank months ago.

"You have a crush on him? Don't you." He choked on his saliva. The last part was a statement not a question. "And the means he took to see if you were all right might indicate that he may be on the same level."

"Eileen, we've known each other less than two weeks." She was getting to close for comfort with her accusation

"If you say so," she retorted back. "If you believe that Alex is all right about knowing our story, I am okay with it."

"Eileen he can be trusted," trying his best to reassure her that he did not regret his decision. Henry felt like he should trust Alex with no questions. There was no 'could' in his head. No hesitation that he was feeling regret, in fact he felt free that a burden was lifted from his soul.

"He better be glad he's cute. Frank is going to have his head when he finds out what happened." Concern laced her voice.

"Eileen, from the yelling I can hear from next door, you might be right."

-/-

"What in god's name processed you to kick down Henry's door?" Alex was not having the best of mornings. He barely got enough sleep before Frank was knocking at his front door. Wanting a damn good explanation on why Henry's door was broken.

Frank was not the happiest person either. Apparently a tenant on the floor complained about the noises coming from end of the hall at such a early hour of the morning. "I told you to try to be friends with the man, not break into his house."

"I panicked." It was the truth. Alex had a habit of going into unknown situations with no plan. "I heard screaming and I just reacted to them."

"You're not the first one to hear Henry having nightmares." Some of the tension eased out of his face. Replaced with understand about wanting to make sure the fragile man was okay.

"I know. He told me about them." Henry words replayed in his mind. He was not expecting to be told what happened to the man, he got at least the abridge version of it. Alex was not much for details sometimes, and Henry story was void of that. He suspected that it was better that way.

"I'm surprised he told you, he trusts very few people."

"Look, I am going to fix the door today. I made a promise that I would." To be honest, he was looking forward to seeing the other man. Happy in knowing he would see the man in a calmer demeanor rather.

Moving about, Alex started to clean what ever he felt was dirty. Having Frank in his home made him a bit self-aware of his messes.

"Do you plan on telling him what happened to you?"Alex froze when Frank voiced his question.

Alex knew it was only fair to tell Henry what happened to him. But how could that come up in convocation? To say that he was born to die was not something that just came up while talking to someone.

'Crappy childhood or not I will tell him.' To be truthful, telling Henry felt right. Alex would get someone who understood him, not pity him. Unlike the people who lived through his ordeal with him.

After he made his escape with Elle and Wheeler, things were not the same. Once he told them the truth about his true fate and what really happened, they would be wary of him, just in case he went over the edge again. They pitied him because they did not understand him.

Many times Elle would say she understood, but it was just an excuse for her to try to get him to open up. It never worked. Elle grow up in a much more loving home because she was not condemned to be killed, unlike her sister. Even though her mother turned out to be a complete nut case, at least the Judge showed some care for Elle.

"Maybe when we both can get over the fact of what happened last night," he was planning on making everything okay. He felt obligated to. He never wanted to see fear in Henry's eyes again. He hoped he could start helping the man and stop freaking him out. 'With my luck that will take awhile.'

"Alex, I am not telling you to tell him. What I want to know is, would you feel okay with him knowing when you do decide to tell him?" Frank was trying to get to a point. A point that scared Alex to no end.

He couldn't answer the question. The unknown of Henry reaction scared him. Henry had to deal with the knowledge that he killed one person. Unlike Alex who sadly had a list, one of which he didn't mean to kill.

"He won't pity you, even though he is not a social person, he's one hell of an understanding one." Frank put a reassuring hand on his nephews shoulder. He could see the troubles in Alex's eyes.

"How do I explain to him that I had a messed up childhood because I was supposed to be killed?" Shrugging off the hand, Alex made his way to his kitchen. Frustration laced his muscles causing him be on edge.

Snapping at Frank would not help. The man just wanted to help, to see two people who were living day by day to have a bit of happiness. "Sorry, last night was a bit stressful. I'll fix the door today. I made a promise to do so."

"This is why I don't question what you tell me. I'll talk to you later about this." Leaving Alex to start his day, Frank left with a final message. "If you hurt him expect to start paying rent."

A/N. I have chapter 9 and 10 almost finished and 11 started. Because I do not work this Saturday, I decided to update early so I would be able to work on a debate for a class this upcoming weekend. Thus I will not be updating until the 17th of February. I am sorry about this but I just want to get the assignment done in one shot.


	9. Door Jamb

As usual I thank all those who have Reviewed/Alerted/Fav the story. I know I said I would not update until the 17, but I think Chapter Ten would be more fitting for that update (Wink Wink). Think of this of a early Valentines chapter and Chapter 10 will be a late Valentines Chapter (Wink Wink). Reviews also help me better myself as a writer and it also helps me know what you like and don't like about the story, so I can tweak it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Warning: Some swearing and a wee bit of fluff. Fix some spelling and grammar mistakes. I am starting to think of getting a Beta.

"Damn it, I have to repair the door jamb." Henry looked up from his work to watch Alex try to fix the door. It took the handy man a half hour to figure out what he needed to do. 'That's what you get for kicking my door in.'

"Most people just bang on their walls until I wake up," Henry stated. Most of his former neighbors didn't give a damn what happened with, all they cared about was themselves. Most people moving into the apartments knew about the incident.

"I'm not most people Henry." That ended the retort that Henry wanted to say. He was wrong in his thinking that Alex would find him a bore and leave him alone. After what happened early that morning, they cemented a friendship.

It was a fragile bond that formed on some truly horrific things. Even though both knew that the other was involved with the town, only one story was out in the open.

Henry did not want to speculate what happened to the other. He didn't want to come up with something that was worse than the truth. To hear the truth coming from the source would put Henry's mind at ease.

"I'm going to have to find a hardware store to get a few things." Alex was getting frustrated. Finding out that the door was not an easy task made both parties grown, causing Alex to apologies again.

"Very well, let's go." Gray eyes looked questionably at him. "Do you know where one is?"

'Don't question, just let me try to help.' It was not that Henry was annoyed; it just was getting sick of be pegged as unsocial. He was very selective about the people he associated with and Alex was one of the lucky ones.

"I think that would be a good idea." Alex understood why Henry offered to take him. He had not fully grasped the layout of the town. He only had the knowledge of getting to and from the college campuses, everything else was complete and utter mystery.

Making sure that the front door was closed enough to look like it was locked, the two men headed down to the lobby. They passed some occupants while they were on the second floor, making them whisper in their wake.

"Isn't that the man who lives in 302?" asked a middle age woman, Henry for the life of him could not think of her name.

Her friend, a woman around her mid-twenties, looked their way. He could just feel her eyes on him. "I don't know, but who's his friend? He's really cute."

"Just ignore them, Henry." Alex took his hand and started to walk faster towards the double doors leading to the ground floor. Alex gave an annoyed scowl at the woman that promptly shut them up.

"You know woman like that was the reason I ignored girls in high school." This tidbit of information from Alex made the photographer smile. It was getting very easy for them to start dropping little things about themselves.

"It's okay, I just ignore them." He was used to people whispering behind his back. It did not help that before the incident he was a reclusive person. Rumors ran ramped within weeks of his escape; they got worse once Eileen moved away.

They were almost out to his car when he realized Alex was still holding his hand. His face burned when he finally realized how the situation looked. His heart started to thud in his chest, having the other hold his hand felt nice. "Alex, you can let go of my hand."

The younger man blushed and quickly took his hand back. He looked like he didn't want to remove his from the others.

"What part of town is the store at," Trying to get over an awkward moment that only Alex was feeling; he was trying to get a conversation started.

"It's on the east side." Henry knew this would be a good time to teach the younger the layout of the town. Being a handy man for an apartment complex, it would be a good idea to know where a store was so he would be able to get supplies.

"Man, you have a beat up car." Not the best thing to say, but his mind was running on empty.

"Yea, but it was the cheapest car I could afford," Henry was not one to drive a car when he was young. However, the subway didn't feel safe to him anymore. "I don't like the subway, it has too many people."

The car ride slowly went into random chatting, nothing to deep or going in direction of what happened early that morning. Both didn't know how to bring it up, not wanting to upset the other by the issue.

Henry slowed the car down and found a parking spot in front of the small hardware store. Alex got out of the car first while Henry stayed in his seat. Leaning into the car Alex asked why he was not getting out.

"I think I'll stay here and wait for you." Disappointed washed over Alex's face. He seemed that he really wanted to spend time with him.

"You're sure?" The look was starting to make Henry feel guilty. "I could use the company."

It was the look that broke him. He got out of the car and went to the others side. His faced light up with happiness. Henry only shook his head trying to hide a smile at the other antics.

The store was not a big one, a resemble size for a private business. The man behind the counter gave the two a greeting and asked if they needed help. Right away Alex took out a list he made of all the things that he needed. It took twenty minutes for Alex to get the supplies that he was missing.

Once they were back at Henry's apartment, the handy man set to work on fixing the door. Grumbling on how stupid he was for breaking the door jamb.

Henry, on the other hand, could not concentrate with all the noise the other was making. He came to the conclusion that he would not be getting any work done. Giving up on the photos of the new fountain in the city park, he headed to the kitchen to start on a late lunch.

"Alex," the addresses stopped what he was doing, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please." He put down his tools and walked into the kitchen to wash his hands. He managed to bump into Henry while he was trying to get lunch ready. Causing both men to mumble a quick apology and separate from the other.

Sitting down at the counter, Alex watched Henry started to make some sandwiches for both of them.

"I am almost done with your door; just have to reattach some trim."

"That's fine." Henry was starting to revert back into his reclusive self. He was not sure what to make of Alex.

"Look, I understand that last night was awkward, I am sorry, but I do not want to lose you as a friend." Alex shot him a serious look, one that put Henry's negative thoughts at ease.

"Sorry, I just don't know how to deal with this." Henry moved to sit beside Alex, letting out a defeated sigh. "I have never been good at interacting with people."

"I know what you mean." Alex starting to fidget with his hands, "I don't know how to tell you about me, it's complicated. You told me about your experience in that town. I think it is only fair to tell you mine."

"I don't think now is the right moment." Alex lifted his head so he was looking at the other, "I mean, I think it would be best if we just deal with my story being out in the open. For now isn't easier just to be friends"

"I think I like that idea," Alex smiled at Henry as he started to head his lunch. "Keep life sane for a while."

'Wonder how long that will last?' Henry thought to himself.

A/N I am thinking this story might be around 15-20 chapters, I'm just estimating.


	10. Library Fun

Thanks for those who Review/Alert/Fav the story, still means a lot to me. I apologize for any mistakes that I might have in the chapters, I try my best but sometimes two grammar programs and my self are not enough. I am never upset when someone points, reviews help me greatly, they help me go and fix the flaws and make the work better.

Warning: Un-beta

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Henry was busying himself around his apartment getting himself ready for a job. The library job he was forced to take was that night, pushed back one month after it was originally supposed to be. This caused Henry to lose out on his Saturday evening.

The only thing he knew about the event was that it was going to be a local horror writer for young adults, who was going to be speaking to the public. His editor did warn him that it will be a large turnout filled with high school students from the area.

Knocking started up from his door. 'Early as always,' knowing who it was before he even opened the door, he kept getting ready. "It's open."

The door opened and Alex walked into the apartment. He put his backpack on the counter and looked towards the other, "ready to go?"

"I'm almost done," answering the other.

When Alex found out about Henry going to the library, he asked if he could come with. He had a paper to write for his composition class and he wanted a larger table to do his work. Plus it gave him a chance to spend more time with the Henry.

Henry slowly started to realize that his life was changing. After two months of having Alex as a friend and neighbor, he could tell the small things were shifting. His crush for the younger only grew stronger each day they spent together. Soon it started to grow beyond a crush into something much deeper.

They were getting closer; he did not deny the fact anymore. Every touch, look, or low whisper when they were alone together set Henry's mind in a spiral. He was even starting to notice the little things, like how Alex's eyes were bluer when he was with him or his caution with dogs.

Life was getting easier for Henry. Alex was the first person in his life that he ever had romantic feelings towards. He didn't fear his feeling. What he did fear was the rejection that he might get.

Packing his camera in its bag, he motioned for the other to leave. He allowed Alex to drive. The younger looked accomplished when they made it the building, proud of the fact that he was getting a grasp of the town.

The South Ashfield Public Library was a large square brick building. The layout was very simple. Sections of books were on either side of the building separated by a large gap of tables. It doubled for a place for gathering large groups of people for events.

The crowed was at full force when they went inside. Henry started to get uncomfortable with the number of people gathering in the middle of the building. Most of them were teenagers, mostly girls, with their parents.

"Hello, may I help you?" A young librarian asked the two. Noticing the blank look the two had on their faces.

"I'm here to take photos of event this evening for the newspaper." Henry answered her.

"Oh, well it should be starting any moment, so please walk around and find places you feel right to take picture." She pointed some good spots that were among the shelves.

"I'm going to be right over there if you need me." Alex pointed to a table away from the crowd. Squeezing the photographers shoulder, the younger left his side.

Henry started to walk along the edge of the crowed, assessing place to take picture without interrupting the speaker.

He was about to go to the back of the library when a woman in her mid-twenties came up beside him. "I hope you manage to get my good side."

Henry gave her a blank look in replay. Not knowing what to say to her, she intimidated him. It was weird; she was just a normal looking woman with her short pixie blonde hair and a bright smile.

"You are from the newspaper correct? Sent to take pictures of my presentations?" He really should have asked for the name of the author before he came. He could have avoided the embarrassment. "Forgive me. My name is Cheryl Heather Mason, you can call me Heather."

'I am going to kill Lilly for making me do this,' he was not in the mood to talk with anyone. All he wanted to do was take pictures and get the hell out of the place. Clearly his hopes were not going to come true.

"Yes, I'm Henry" he answered her. Putting out his hand, she happily shook it.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself." She left his side and walked right up to the microphone that was set up for her. She happily greeted the audience and started her presentation.

Henry was leaning against one of the shelves that outlined the edge of the library, listening to Heather. Her horror tales didn't seem fake or forced. They seemed real, like she lived through her tales.

"She's pretty interesting, I'm glad I forgot my music player" A voice whispered from behind. Sturdy arms wrapped around his waist. Alex rested his head on Henry's, watching the presentation as well.

Within the months of becoming friends, Henry started to notice that Alex was rather touchy. He didn't mind it, but it felt like the other was afraid that he would disappear at any moment.

These touches made his mind at ease. Alex constant presence was a welcoming thing that gave him the ability to sleep with ease at the end of the day. He found that his nightmares were diminishing, being replaced by rather embarrassing dreams.

Henry started to blush; this was not the time or the place to go into an inner monologue. Setting his eye's back at Heather, remembering that he probably should take more photos for the paper.

"That man been giving you funny looks all night," Alex stated, pointing to a man in a black dress shirt. Realizing who it was Henry just shook his head.

"Don't worry that's one of my co-workers." Trying to ease the others mind. Henry was still getting used to someone who was protective of him. He was honored, but it got a bit annoying at times. "He's probably writing the article for tonight and is surprised that I'm the one taking pictures."

"Sorry, didn't mean to annoy you." That was another thing that he had to get used to. Alex always seemed to know what Henry was thinking or feeling.

"I'm fine; you should probably get back to work. Didn't you say the paper was due in two days?" Moving away from Henry, Alex went back to where his paper was sitting. Quickly getting back into it, he ignored all the whispering girls who passed him.

Walking around the building, Henry took pictures of the crowd from every angle he could think of. Making sure that all the pictures had Heather as the focal point, along with the props she brought with her.

After fifteen minutes of taking pictures, Henry found himself wondering among the aisles. Walking to where Alex was writing, he found himself staring at the student. Whose brow was knitted in concentration; look as if he was trying to figure out his next sentence.

Lifting his camera, Henry started to take pictures of his friend. By the third snap he remembered something that the other once told him. _'I don't think my family kept any photos of me.'_ Alex was looking at Henry's high school graduation photo when he said that, giving the other a sad smile.

He didn't understand why that memory came to his mind. It didn't feel right that the other didn't have any happy memories of his childhood. It was easy too related to the concept of to a crappy childhood.

"What are you doing?" He was caught red-handed. Alex looked up from what he was doing and looked at his friend. Henry gave him a shy smile and started to take another photo of him.

Alex got up from his chair. Walking to Henry, he took the camera out of the others hand and started to take pictures of Henry as payback.

"You two look like you are having fun." Both men froze at being caught in such an intimate moment. Heather was standing against a shelf, giving the men a sly smile.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked. Trying to keep the displeasure out of his voice, put out that such special moment was ruined. Heather just smiled at him.

"I hoped to catch you before you left. I didn't mean to interrupt you and your boyfriend."

Any retort that Henry was going to say was gone in an instant. His mind didn't even know what to think. He looked towards Alex, hoping he didn't take what she said wrong.

Alex seemed to let what the woman said slid. Not wanting Henry to go into an inner monologue again, he was the one to answer the woman, "its okay. How can we help you?"

"I just wanted to give Henry something." She pulled out a book that she was hiding behind her back. Handing it to Henry, she turned to walk way giving them her final words. "Remember this, you two, don't ever leave anything unsaid."

Confused by the woman's departing words, the two men started to gather their things and headed outside. Not knowing how to start up convocation; the ride back to the apartment was a silent one.

Once inside the apartment complex, Henry invited his neighbor back to his apartment so he would be able to finish his paper. It took Alex a few seconds to realize he was being addressed.

"Yes, thank you." Henry took note that the other was distracted by something within his mind. That caused the older man to go into his own mind until he reached his apartment. Going in, he noticed that Alex didn't move farther than the thresholds.

"Henry, can I tell you something?" Henry was confused, not understanding why Alex was still standing in his doorway and not coming in.

"What is it?" He was concerned that there was something wrong. That he was upset about what the author had said to them.

"I um…" he was struggling with his words. Trying to get out what he was trying to say, but something was preventing him from speaking. Giving up on saying what he so desperately wanted to say.

Taking on a determined look, Alex closed the door and walked to Henry.

"Alex what is…." the question died when Alex bent down and placed his lips on Henry's.

A/N Can you say finally but with a twist, man I've been writing some future chapters and I have no clue if I am cut out for romance because I seem to make it awkward. If anyone is confused about the library, I took that from a speaker that came to the library I work at. this chapter almost didn't happen because I had a Trojan infect my laptop to the point that I could not open any of my files, to the I almost lost everything. But I installed a good Anti-virus and I have this story on a flash drive I have chapter 11 done and 12 almost finish, I also have outlines for 13-17. In the next two weeks I have a mid-term plus two projects, expect a random update. 2.5 weeks until spring break!


	11. Kiss Confusion

I would like to thank the person who goes by 'Henry,' You are awesome and your English does not suck. I felt a bit evil with the cliff hanger, so I decided to update because I been working on the story all day today (weather turned yucky and I didn't feel like doing school work).

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: My sad attempt at fluff and being of a romance. un-beta-ed

Alex mind was screaming when he realized Henry was kissing him back. He found that was a good sign whiles wrapping his arms around the other. Henry's response was to put his arms around his neck.

Reluctantly they pulled away from each other. Alex placed his forehead against Henry's and whispered, "I like you."

He smiled at the other. Happy that he was able to say what he wanted, it was always much easier to say what he needed through action rather than speech.

It was what Heather said to them that struck a chord within him. It was cryptic, but the more he thought about those words the more they made sense.

It caused him to take action of his feelings rather than question them. His feelings for the man went far beyond an unknown feeling to protect him.

"I umm…don't you have a paper to finish?" Alex pouted at the reason Henry invited him to his apartment in the first place. Clearly Henry was having some trouble assessing the situation.

Sitting on the couch; Alex set his book on the coffee table. Taking up his pencil once again, he started on his conclusion. He could not find the point in the paper. The assignment was to write about a family memory and he just could not find one that was college friendly.

He settled on the birth of Josh, a memory that was fuzzy to him, but it probably was the happiest memory he had. A memory of being told that he had a new responsibility. That he had a little brother to help teach and protect.

He was almost finished with his final sentence when a mug of coffee was set in front of him. Looking up, he noticed Henry was having some sort of struggle going on within his mind.

'Shit I scared him." That was his fear. He feared that he was losing Henry because of his strong feelings for the other man. He was on the road to falling in love with the man, but that would take some time to get too.

"Alex." Sitting beside the younger, Henry was readying himself to explain something to Alex. "I-I f-feel…"

"I am sorry for kissing you like that," Alex cut him off. Not really wanting to get rejected, maybe he was wrong about his earlier assumption. He started to pack his papers and moved to stand, "I'll just go back home, I need to type the paper anyway.'

Henry grabbed Alex's arm before he passed the counter. Looking back, the younger gave the other a confused look.

"Idiot," Henry whispered before he reached up to give the other a simple kiss. Pulling away from the other, Henry pulled Alex back to the coach to sit down.

"You didn't scare me," Henry bluntly stated. The younger was not the only one who was able to sense the other's thoughts and feelings. When Henry decided to pay attention, rather than brush off his feelings, he was mostly right.

"Apparently, I've had a crush on you for a few months." Alex started to smile; he really should to thank Eileen. He had a feeling she had kept on bugging Henry about him. It was in the look she always gave him when he was around the other.

"Eileen seems to know these things," he retorted back, causing Henry to roll his eyes. "She'll have a field day when she finds out."

Sighing with the realization of the future squealing, Henry took on a far-off look.

"You okay?" Alex was not sure if he was allowed to touch Henry at the moment. He was desperately fighting the urge to put his hand behind the others neck.

Henry noticed the sudden reluctance.

"Yes, but you're not." Henry felt a speech coming on and he did not feel like talking. "If I have to be honest, I have strong feelings for you as well. I scared you when I didn't say anything?"

Alex shook his head yes. Not all that happy that he was showing some sort of insecurities about his feelings. Revealing his feeling through action was easier then explaining them through words.

"Look, I don't know how to handle situations like these. But, I know for a fact that I would not let you kiss me if I did not feel the same." Frankly, Henry never let anyone he did not trust or like to even come close to touching him. By allowing Alex to have those small touches showed how much trust Henry allowed Alex.

"I'm sorry, guess I'm not good with these situations either."

"At least tell me what is wrong before jumping to conclusions. Okay?" Henry gave the other a sideways glance.

"Okay." Getting comfortable into the corner of the couch, Alex pulled Henry into a hug. Setting his head onto the others hair sighed, "I really am an idiot, aren't I?"

Shacking his head, Henry allowed himself to breathe easy and sink into the hug. It was still awkward, but they were starting to move away from that. Granted their communication skills could use work, but that would take time.

"Does this mean I get to make you dinner one night?" It made sense to Alex that instead of taking the other out, were he would feel uncomfortable, it would be much easier to show off his cooking skills or lack thereof in a familiar place.

"I would like that." Settling back into a comfortable silence, the two started to drift off into sleep.

"Henry I still have to get up and type my paper," Alex had no intention of getting up; he was only stating a fact that he still had a paper to finish.

"Alright," Henry moved and started to help Alex gather his belongings.

"I'll see you later."

"If you have time why don't you bring your paper over and I could look it over," Henry gave a blush at the notion, "I mean, I've always been good with English."

"I would like that very much. I'll see you later then," Giving Henry a good-bye kiss, Alex headed home.

A/n I was not really sure about this chapter, but after revising it and fixing it, it grew on me. To be this chapter represents how beginning of a relationship is the hardest part of it. I have an ending in mine for this story. By the end this might hit 20 chapters. I do have a Henry/Alex one-shot story idea that I plan on working on when Mello is done. I am also thinking of a Fatal Frame story idea with Mafuyu/Kei, but that is way off. I'm have a wee bit of difficulty dealing with Elle, I'm writing her almost like her mother ie a crazy bitch, and I am not sure if this is okay. Also Eileen will make her return.


	12. The Cook and the Editor

Wow, I'm not used to having updates so far apart. I'll like to thank Dussterslove99 and Bloodiemondei for being so cool for review last chapter you get a cookie and you both made my fears to be put to rest. And to 'Henry' for bettering your day. Thanks to every one who have read this story. Remember reviews do help me better myself as a writer. It also helps me know what you as a reader like about my story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Warning: A bit fluffy. Also Un-beta-ed

"Where do you keep your pots?" Alex asked as he rampaged through Henry's kitchen. Alex kept his word about making dinner.

Every time Henry tried to help the younger with the cooking or try to find something for him, Alex would tell him to go back into the living room.

"In the cabinet next to the sink," Henry still didn't trust the bags that Alex brought with him. Hell, he didn't trust Alex in his kitchen period. Not knowing what the other was cooking was adding greater red flags to go off in Henry's head.

"Don't set anything on fire," Henry was not positive of Alex cooking skills. For all he knew, Alex would cause smoke damaged to his apartment. That would defiantly make Frank start questioning what kind of relationship they had.

'If he doesn't set the apartment on fire, he'll give me food poisoning.' Henry thought as he went back reading Alex's paper.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to cook or order out?" He wanted simplicity and that included the knowledge that he would still have an apartment to live in by the end of the night.

"I asked you if I could cook and I'll cook."

Trying to conceal a smirk, Henry went back to work of being Alex's editor.

The paper was personal and well written, which made it meet all expectations that were listed on the assignment sheet. The only problem with the paper where the spelling mistakes, it also seemed Alex liked to use commas when they did not need to be used.

"Alex, what was Josh like?" He was curious of Alex's brother. From the vivid picture Alex was able to paint into his words, Josh sounded like a wonderful kid.

Putting a pan into the oven, Alex walked into the living room to sit down. "Like any other brother I guess. He loved spiders and he had an odd obsession for Robby the Rabbit." Alex reminisced. "He even loved photography; he always told dad that he wanted to be a photographer. He would have loved to meet you."

"He seemed like he was a good kid." Henry hated to have to refer to Alex's brother in the past tense. His stomach clenched at the thought. Alex's paper put into words how much he loved his brother and emphasized his statues as the protective big brother.

"He was," noting the solemn look in Henry's eyes, Alex quickly changed the subject. "I still have some of his pictures, I could show you some if you would like."

"I would like that," he could tell that these pictures were special. They were not something that Alex would just show off to just anyone.

The smell of something burning started to waft into the apartment, "Crap, something burning."

"Didn't I tell you not to burn anything," Henry groaned. Smoke was a hard smell to get out. Not wanting his home to smell of what had to be tomato and garlic, Henry opened the windows.

Looking out he noticed it was actually a nice autumn day. A drastic change from the streak of bad weather the city had at the end of summer. Soon winter would come, causing the roads to turn nasty once again.

"What about your family?" Alex asked as he came up to Henry, wrapping an arm around the others waist.

"I lived mostly with my mom; my parents separated when I was eleven." Henry wasn't sure what he should say about his family. Henry had few happy family memories he could share. Alex hugged him tighter; Alex was sending him understanding within his touch.

"Dinner will be done in a few, why don't you set the table" Alex asked to end the convocation.

Dinner surprised Henry; the pasta Alex made didn't taste that bad. Too much garlic for Henry's taste, but it still was edible.

"And you thought I was going to give you food poisoning." Alex laughed at Henry's face.

Henry found that dinner was much more enjoyable with someone else then alone.

When they were finished eating, they settled in a pleasant silence in the living room while both mean worked on their respected project. Thus, Henry found himself sitting on the living room floor, back to the television, looking though pictures.

Henry had to finish selecting pictures of Heathers presentation to send to Lilly. It was still early and that gave the paper plenty of time to put the pictures in the next issue. He also had to make sure that he saved the pictures he and Alex took of each other.

Going into his work mode, Henry did not notice that Alex was finished with looking over his paper. Not wanting to disturbed the other, Alex started to look around the room, he noticed that the book Heather gave Henry was sitting on the end table.

"Henry, when you're done with the book Heather gave you, would you mind if a borrow it?"

"You can read it first; I have another book that I need to finish." Henry didn't even look up from his work.

"Okay," Picking up the book Heather gave Henry off the coffee table, Alex started to leaf through the pages. By the time he was half way through his skimming, a folded piece of paper fell from the pages.

"Henry, I think Heather left you a note."

Looking up from his work, Henry reached over the small table and grabbed it. He wasn't sure if he should read the note. Even worse was the thought of what the women actually put into the note worried him more.

Biting down doubt, Henry opened the note and began to read it over.

'_Henry, we seem to share a common bond. I sensed it in your soul; you've lived through unspeakable evils that no one in the world could comprehend. Not even children tales could ever come up with that type of evil. But, don't let it rule your life. I sense a glowing light within you when you're around Alex. Don't be freighted on how I know this, let's just say I have a rather strange gift. Don't ever hesitate to contact me; I made sure you have a way to. Live your life and don't let anything slip away.'_

Henry wasn't alarmed on the knowledge Heather seemed to have. From their first meeting to her last good-bye, Henry could sense that she had a very wise soul.

Smiling up at Alex, who was fully immersed in the book, Henry knew he was going to take Heather's advice to heart. Alex was one of the few good things he ever had in his life.

Saving his work and shutting down his laptop, Henry rose from the floor and went to sit by Alex, "interesting book?"

"Yea, it's pretty interesting," Alex set the book down and turned to give his attention to the other man. "Done with work?"

Henry didn't reply. The only response he gave Alex was lying his head on the younger's shoulder. A simple gesture, but for Henry, screamed so many unspoken things. He was allowing himself to take a step to something he truly needed.

"You okay?" Alex broke the silence. Moving so his arm around the other's shoulders. Bring his face closer to the other, Alex waited for a replay.

"Just thinking," that was one thing he seemed to be doing more of lately. Burying his face deeper into the other's shoulder, he was starting to feel content. The company of the other was becoming a part of Henry's everyday life.

And for once in his life, Henry didn't mind.

A/N I'm still rather iffy about this chapter and the next, but I want to give a sense of normalcy before all hell breaks loose with Elle. Next update wont be until next week, I still have to finish my debate that is due Tuesday. But I promise that it will be worth the wait. The good news is my spring break is coming quick. Little up date with what is coming next; my Alex/Henry one-short turned into a full blown story idea, more to come once 'Mello' comes to an end.


	13. Movie Night

Thank you for all those who have reviewed last chapter. I am very exited for the next three chapters, Ah conflict how I love thee. Just remember reviews help me greatly, it is great to know what people like and don't like.

Now for something different. This month is my birthday month and I want to give back to those who read my story. I have tried my best to describe a real movie in this chapter, I will write a one-shot of A/H with the prompt from the people (Yes I will write mulit. one-shots) who guess what movie I am describing. The winner will be announced when I update next. good luck to you all.

3/3- A little hint: Look at my Display Picture.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Warning: Still trying my best at fluff, Elle bashing and un-beta-ed

"Damn it," Alex was not in a pleasant mood. Glaring at the damnable contraption that was a vacuum, he tried to figure out how the thing worked. He was wishing that he started his little cleaning project the day before.

Alex's apartment was not the cleanest. It was hard for him to keep up when he was managing school, doing homework and fixing things that were broken.

The excuses of a hectic schedule caused dishes to be in the sink and dust to be on the window sill. Alex was very thankful that no one could see his bedroom, but himself. He was clearly not very good at living alone.

Henry was going to be at his apartment later that day. Causing Alex to go into a cleaning frenzy and try to vacuum every inch of his living room, if the blasted thing decided it wanted to work.

Within the two mouths of dating, Alex rarely spent time in his own home. Any time Henry and him had what would be considered a 'date,' would involve Alex spending his time at the others apartment.

Frank found the whole thing amusing. Any time he was unable to find Alex at his apartment he would then go to Henry's. Soon he started to just go directly to the photographer's apartment to fine Alex.

"Just take it slow; it will do you both good." This became Franks only advised to his nephew.

Alex understood that his uncle was trying to protect both parties. Knowing that this was a special thing both had in their lives, Alex did not want to screw anything up.

Trying to finish cleaning off his coffee table, he noticed his cell phone was vibrating. Looking at the screen, he groaned.

"Hay Elle," he was not in the mood to talk to her. He hoped that the convocation would go quick so he would be able to finish what he was doing.

"Hello Alex. How are you?" She wanted something. She was going through small talk before she asked it.

"I'm fine. Just cleaning," glancing at the oven clock, he had plenty of time to talk. The problem was he didn't want to.

"That's a miracle. Hay, I was wondering, my roommate and I just got into town and we're going to be here for the weekend, would you be up for supper tonight?"

"Elle, I can't. I have plans for tonight." He was trying quickly to break it to her that he could not go out. He was starting to feel guilty in the way he was treating her. Feeling like he was neglecting their friendship.

He didn't feel the need to tell her his true plans for the evening. He had rarely spoken to her in close to four mouths. He spoke to Wheeler more often than he did Elle.

"Oh," Alex could hear the disappointed within Elle's voice.

"How about this," trying to come with a solution to make Elle happy and stop the nagging guilt Alex had. "There is a small Café on Main Street that goes by Main Street Cafe, why don't we meet there around two tomorrow afternoon?"

"Oh, that would be nice. I'll see you then." She hung up and Alex managed to take a deep breath.

'She really knows how to manipulate me,' he was rather mixed about the thought of having lunch with Elle. They had four months worth of catch up to do. The only good thing that could come from the meeting was Alex telling Elle about Henry.

Alex still was not blind to Elle's feelings. It was strange, all through their childhood and high school days; they were just casual childhood friends. Yet, once they escaped Silent Hill and the Order, her feelings changed and he could not return them.

Busying himself with the last of the dishes, Alex was trying to get his mind away from Elle. He was regretting trying to make her happy by sacrifice his sanity.

All he wanted was to have a nice evening with Henry. He did not want anything to ruin it. He was getting frustrated and that was not a good sign to start the evening.

Looking up at the clock Alex noted the time seemed to be melting slowly. Henry still would not be at his apartment for another three hours.

Laying down on the coach in total mental exhaustion, he gave up cleaning the rest of his apartment and settled on just waiting. Letting his mind rest, Alex ended drifting into sleep.

Alex woke to the feeling of fingers running though his hair. Opening his eyes slightly, he spied the source of the calming feeling.

Alex started up Henry. The man looked at ease, lost in his thoughts. Alex was surprised that Henry was allowing himself to freely touch him.

"Hey,"Alex shifted to a sitting position, startling the other man. Leaning over to give the other a quick kiss, he waited for the others reaction.

"Sorry." A light shade of pink painted Henry's face along with a look of guilt as he moved away from the other. "You said that I could let myself in,"

"That's fine." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Alex focused on the lack of light coming from the window and the majority coming from the lamps. Clearly, by the look of the sky, it was well into dusk. "How long have you been here?"

"Half an hour,"

"Henry, you should have woken me up." Alex gave a look of disbelief.

"You looked like you needed the sleep." Henry looked away. He still had a look of guilt on his face. He was unsure what Alex's reaction was going to be. He felt uncomfortable being caught petting Alex.

"Henry it's fine. I guess I needed a bit of rest." Stretching his limbs, Alex's mind was racing to try to change the subject. "How's Eileen doing?"

"Good, still wondering when she is able to get a group date out of us." Thankful that the other changed the subject, Henry moved back to his original spot, close to Alex.

Alex smiled at the notion. Eileen was the first person to really support the two men. "I think we owe it to her to do that. Besides she's been trying to do that since we told her we're together."

"I really don't know." Henry did not want to have a group dinner; the only problem was that Eileen would want to go out into the town for dinner.

Moving away from the other, Henry stood and made his way into the kitchen. Busying himself by starting to Rummage through the cabinets, he found nothing that was useful to him. He doubted the kitchen was even well stoked. "Don't you have anything in here?"

"How can I have anything in my apartment when I am not really here," Henry gave him a pointed look, "If you're looking for the popcorn, it's on the microwave."

Henry gave an annoyed grunt for his answer as he started to through popcorn begs into the microwave. Alex could almost make out a string of words consisting of him being a 'smart ass,' but he was not certain.

Leaving the comfort of the coach, Alex made his way over to Henry. "Sorry, never liked going shopping for food unless I really have to. Besides, money is tight for me at the moment"

"You need to take better care of yourself. What do you do when I have to work nights?" Setting his hands on his hips, Henry was starting to go into his conserved mood. He was not angry at the other, but merely conserved for his health.

"I either go to Frank's or just have instant noodles," Snaking his arms around the other Alex tried to get Henry to stop worrying, "Don't worry about it, I eat just fine. Besides, you cook for me."

Blushing at the notion, Henry broke away from the others embrace and went to grab a bowl. "Why don't you start the movie?"

Putting the finished popcorn into a bowl, Henry went to sit next to Alex on the coach.

Normalcy was coming back into his life. Alex treasured the simplicity of spending time with someone. To sit back and watch a movie with Henry, felt totally normal to him. It was something he could never have done with his family except with Josh.

Wrapping his arms around the other, Alex settled in to watch the first movie in two years. "Are you sure this movie is going to be good? I've never heard of it before."

"Yes, my mom and I would watch it every year for her birthday," Henry replied back, reclining into the embrace.

The movie, from what Alex could make sense of, was actually surprising good. Chuckling from time to time, he was beginning to like the offbeat humor, especially when the scene showed a candlestick knocking the butler on the head while he was trying to explain that he was not shouting. Henry gave a pleased look when he noticed Alex eyes never left the television screen.

"Tell your mom she has good taste in movies."

The movie was halfway through when Alex's phone started to go off. Quickly flipping the phone to answer it, he wanted to end the call before it even started.

"Hey Alex," Elle fluttered out, "I'm so sorry to bother you, but could we move the time of our meeting to eleven in the morning. Something came up and I just can't do it at two."

"That's fine." Hitting end call and making sure the phone was on silent for the rest of the night, Alex glanced over at Henry, who was trying his best to stay focused on the movie.

"Sorry about that. I'm meeting a friend tomorrow to do some catching up." Alex answered as he moved back to his original position.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. I have not seen Elle close to four months. I have a lot to tell her," Squeezing the other to prove a point. "Maybe I can bring her by so you can meet her."

Henry shifted, undeceive to what he should say. He understood that Alex had other friends, but what he could make out from the call, Elle made him feel uncomfortable.

"Henry, don't worry. Elle is a childhood friend," tipping back to the corner of the couch, taking Henry with him, Alex proceeded to get ready to explain Elle.

"Elle went through Silent Hill with me. I still don't understand why she didn't leave when she had the chance." Holding on to the other, Alex could feel the tension leave the other. "But, I think it would be a good chance to see how she is coping with life."

"Just watching the movie," Henry murmured. Embarrassed at being doubtful of Alex.

Alex did not want to press Henry anymore than he needed to. Settling back so Henry was placed on him, he started to run his fingers through Henry's hair.

Henry did not shy away from the treatment. He felt himself drift in and out of sleep, he started to understand why Alex waited to get up, and it felt really pleasant to have the same treatment done to him. The last thing he caught on screen, before he closed his eyes for the night, was an argument about how many shots were fired from a gun.

Within minutes, Alex followed Henry into sleep.

A/N I'm on spring break come tomorrow. I have the next chapter done and 15 half finished. I might end up writing the last 2-3 chapters in the coming week. This also gives me plenty of time to write other things. Also for those who would like to know, I did really well on my debate.


	14. Worst Wake Up Call, Ever

Congrats to Dussterslove99 who guessed the movie right, be on the look out for that one-shot. If any one is interested the movie I was trying to describe was 'Clue.' Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, and here it is, the chapter that I am really happy to bring out. Lets bring on the always reviews help me greatly, I do like when people point out misspelling so I am able to go a fix them.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will.

Warning: Swearing, fluff-ish, and a maybe O.C. Elle. Also Un-beta-ed.

Alex woke to slight pressure on his side. Opening his eyes he was met with Henry, asleep, using him as a pillow. Alex took note that during the night he warped his arms around the others waist, giving a slit smile at his subconscious self.

He tried to remember how he got in that position, until he realized that both had fallen asleep before the move ended. Resulting in Alex being flat on his back using the arm as a pillow, while Henry half on top of him while his other half was in the crack of the coach.

It was a shame that Alex would have to get up soon; there was running toilet in room 107 that he promised to fix. Not only that, he promised to meet Elle around eleven for lunch. Shifting so he could grab his phone, while trying not to wake the other man up, he was met with the realization he left his phone on silent.

The situation became worse when he noticed that the time was well passed eleven. Checking his call list, he took note at the fact that he had five missed calls that were all from Elle.

"Fuck." he breathed out. He was going to get chewed out by the woman. She never took kindly to being stood up.

"Henry," He tried to shack the man awake. All he got was a mumbled protest and Henry burring himself into the others side. More shaking that ended with the same result, Alex started to run his hand through Henry's hair in defeat.

'This is probably the first well rested sleep he's gotten in awhile.' Settling back into the coach, Alex went back to sleep.

Alex woke to someone shacking him, "Alex, wake up, there is someone knocking at your door."

Groaning to let the other know he was conscious. "Did you sleep okay?"

He was more concerned with Henry's well-being than opening the door. Reaching out and taking the others hand, waiting for his reply, all he got was a blush in reply.

"Good."

The Knocks at the door started to get more rapid.

Not truly wanting to face the person, Alex sucked in a breath and started to ready himself to leave the couch. His back popped while he stretched causing his shirt to ride up. Looking up, he noticed the other was trying not to stare and fighting a blush at the same time.

Smiling inwardly, he got up from the coach to answer the door.

An angry woman greeted him from the other side, "Elle?"

"Where the hell were you?" She pushed pasted him, ignoring the fact that she was not invited in. "I waited at that cafe for over two hours!"

'Damn it,' He was not in the mood for this. "I had a late night and overslept." A simple lie was harder to pull off than he thought, but he got by.

"And you did not think to check your phone." She had yet to notice the other presence. He really hated when she was angry. Truth be told, she had the temper that was like her mothers. One that was scary as hell and he never liked to be in the receiving end of it.

"Look, I just woke up. How could I check?" Trying his hardest to get the woman to calm down and leave.

"You know how embarrassing it was to wait at that café alone. Looking lost and confused when I tried to find this damn place or the stares that I received as I walked through it?" She ranted as she went farther into the apartment. She was blind to the fact that she was ranting to an audience.

"Elle, could you please calm down for a seconded so I can defend myself." Trying his best not to bang his head against the wall, Alex closed the door and attempted to do damage control. "I understand that you are upset, put can we please deal with this when you are not angry?"

She did not take the hint to the fact that Alex did not want to deal with her. Instead, after being in the apartment for fifteen minutes, she finally noticed that there was another person in the room. "Who is he?" She sneered as she jabbed a figure into Alex's chest.

Ignoring the small pain that came with having a figure nail stabbed into his skin, he answered her, "That is Henry."

Elle's face took on a face of displeasure. "And what is he doing here if you just woke up?"

"I think I should go." Henry spoke up, feeling uncomfortable under the woman's critical eye. He did not want to stay to hear Alex explanation to why he was there or see her face as she found out the truth.

Henry made a look at Alex, trying his best not to look over at Elle, which clearly said that he did not want to leave the younger with the angry woman.

"Wait," quickly following the elder to the door, he grabbed the other by the shirt sleeve stopping him before he was able to get the door open.

"Will you be okay?" Henry whispered so that only Alex could hear him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Alex moved closer and kissed Henry's temple, giving him reassurance. "I'll come over later tonight, okay." Nodding in agreement, Henry left, leaving Alex to deal with Elle.

Apparently what he just did didn't help the situation.

Small knuckles contacted with his cheek, causing him to stumble back.

"What the fuck was that for?" At that moment Alex regretted giving Elle his address when they parted ways. She really had her mother's temper.

"How could you." She screeched sitting down on the coach and crossing her arms, she gave Alex a pointed look. "You did not find the need to tell me that you were involved with a man you barley even know!"

"Would you shut up," no matter what he said, Elle would not listen to it. She would not even try to understand. That was her problem; if things did not go her way, she would show her true colors.

It surprised Alex how quickly she changed. From the time he saw her hanging missing person posters when he first was back in their hometown until that very moment, she was a completely different person. The concerned friend that he went through hell with was slowly turning into her mother.

"Yes, I'm dating Henry, but that does not mean that I don't know him." Alex was starting to rub his temple. He was not in ready to deal with an angry woman.

"Do you love him?" He was not sure if he was even able to answer that question. Sure he cared deeply for Henry, but he was not sure if he was able to call that love. "Wait, don't answer that. There is no way that you could. You don't even know what love is let alone the ability to know when you're trapped in an infatuation."

"Don't you dare put my feelings and actions into question" Alec could not believe the wild accusations that were coming out of her mouth. "Elle, what happened to you? What happened to the woman that was my friend the friend that I risked my life to save?"

"I've changed? Look at you, clearly some random man who knows nothing is much more important to you than I am." She looked upset. Alex knew it was not the fact that she thought she was being replaced that upset her; it was the fact that she never had a chance ever to take his heart.

"Elle, I never held feelings for you passed friendship. I suggest you leave." He did not want to do anything he would regret later. She was making him more confused than he should be. "Henry is not some random person. He knows more than you ever will. Go, now!"

Elle took the message, before even attempting to leave, she let out her final thoughts "I just can't believe that you chose to date a strange. That you chose a stranger rather than the person who is from your hometown," each word was laced with malice. "Clearly, you have lost all loyalties to us all."

She moved from the couch and headed to the door, giving Alex one more harsh look, she slammed the apartment door in her wake.

He was sure that the whole building could hear them. He was not looking forward to explaining to Frank why there was a breach in peace, more so with explaining what happened to Henry.

"Damn it," He muttered as he sat on his couch. Rubbing at his face, he soon took note that his cheek was swollen. He was not expecting Elle to react in the way she did. He was mentally scolding himself for letting her words affect him.

He did not need to have someone to implant seeds of doubt into his head. He understood that he did not have the best example of what love was or how it worked when he grew up.

Clearly his life was changing once again.

A/N I would have had this out earlier, but my internet connection did not want to work. Romance will come back, trust me, I went to see the movie 'Beastly' and that just made me want to write fluffy romance. All the time I was writing the chapter I thought that Elle was turning into her mother, Please tell me if I did get her OC. I still need to write the rest of chapter 15 and try to get an idea for chapter 16 and 17.


	15. Aftermath and Advice

I would like to thank old and new readers alike. It makes me vary happy to know that there still new readers to the story. I feel really bad about what I did to Elle last chapter. I am making sure, by the end of the story, that she will get more love. Like always reviews help me greatly with fixing my mistakes and readers feed back is always good to here.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Warning: Major spoilers for Homecoming, Fluff, and Un-beta-ed

"Eileen, I have a bad feeling about her." Henry told his friend as he tried to ignore the confutation that was happening next door.

"Jealous aren't we." Eileen answered in a quick accusation. "Alex is a big boy, I'm sure he can handle her."

From the muffled yelling coming from the others apartment, things were not going well. "Tell that to the rest of the building. Eileen I can hear them yelling from my apartment."

"I understand that you don't trust her from the way she walked in, but you need to trust Alex." Eileen was trying her best to calm down her friend. She completely understood where Henry was coming from; she just was trying to stop him from over reacting.

"I do trust him, trying in earnest to get the point across. He did trust Alex. He would not be in a relationship with the man if he didn't.

A muffled giggle was Eileen's reply, "What?"

"That's the first time I have ever heard you say that you trusted someone." Eileen was becoming giddy with the realization that Henry was moving into a serious relationship. One that involved trust and understand and not build on frivolous infatuations, Henry's reply put her whole mind at ease.

"I trust you," Henry retorted back. He was not liking were the conversation was leading to, thinking that it should be with Alex instead of Eileen.

"That's implied with you and me; we don't need to say it. You're clearly falling for him and hard if I do say." Henry really hated when Eileen's logic was correct.

"Eileen, I don't know what to do. I trust him, but…" He hesitated, not sure how to say what he thought. Pulling his hair away from his eyes, Henry slumped in his chair in defeat.

"That is all right. You've been dating for two months and known each other for around four and a half." Taking on her mother tone, Eileen started to explain what Henry had so much trouble voicing. "Love comes slowly and the way that I see it, you are on your way to having a long lasting one."

Henry could not believe that she understood what he was feeling. She had a real knack for understanding subjects that he could not voice, which resulted in having an easier time talking about them with Alex.

He knew that he was still early in his relationship, but he knew, if things kept going the way they were going, love would form easily.

"Don't worry about it Henry. Situations like these happen in a relationship. Think of them as little tests." Eileen continued, happy to know that Henry understood what she was saying to explain to him.

"Okay," accepting Eileen's advice, Henry started to breathe easier.

"But," Changing her tone, "you also need to look at it through Elle's point of view. She lost just as much as Alex; you could almost imply that she is feeling like she is losing the last thing that connects her to something familiar or even stable."

Henry was ready to go more into dental of what was going on in his mind, when knocking started on his door. "Eileen, I have to go, Alex's here."

"Okay, just remember what I said, Bye." Hanging up the phone, Henry went to let the younger in.

'What the hell' was Henry's first thought when he saw Alex; he was not expecting a bruise on the younger's cheek.

"It's nothing." Clearly he was upset about the woman finding out about them. That she reacted violently towards him. "Sorry I took so long, I had a job."

"It is fine, what happened?" Henry was clearly concerned about Alex. He was not expecting that he was going to be punched.

"She didn't know about us, did she?" Henry asked when Alex failed to reply to his question.

"I was going to tell her today. But, apparently, I have the inability to wake you up." Alex was having trouble looking Henry in the eye. His mind was in many places at once and it was nowhere near the subject it should have been.

"Sorry." Henry knew he should have stayed in that apartment. He could have easily stayed and tried to help explain the situation. Yet, he knew that his ability to speak in a high stress situation would have caused problems.

Reaching out, Alex placed his hand on Henry's face. "It's okay. You seemed like you were sleeping pretty well."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Henry pushed.

"No, not really," Alex shrugged.

'At least he is admitting that he is upset,' Henry thought to himself. He could tell that Elle had a great psychological affect on Alex

"She doesn't believe that we're dating. She accused me of being infatuated with you. That I don't know what love is." Looking down, Alex had trouble meeting Henry's Eyes.

"How could she know what you feel?" Henry long dormant temper was starting to awake. He hated that woman; he didn't even have to know her before he made his opinion. Clearly, Elle caused Alex to start doubting himself.

"Because she's right," that woman just made Henry's list of people he will never associate with.

"How in God's name can that woman be right?" He spat out. Startling Alex, who had never witness the others anger.

"Henry, she's right because I was born to die." Henry was not expecting Alex to say that. Clearly his past was put into question when it came to their relationship.

"Henry I think it is time that you knew about my family and my childhood." Grabbing Henry's hand Alex sat done on the coach, bring the other with him.

"Long ago, my family lived in Silent Hill. Yet, they didn't want to associate themselves with the Order; this caused them and three other families to found Shepherd Glen. But they were not totally free of them; the order granted them to leave only on the condition that every fifty years the families had to give a sacrifice. These sacrifices protected Shepherds Glen, until I screwed everything up."

Henry grabbed Alex's hands. Nothing in his imagination could prepare him for what he was being told. He always thought that the town always picked random people to ruin. Clearly he was mistaken.

"My parents always favored Josh over me. I never understood why, but I was always jealous of Josh, it probably because he was shown the love that I never got."

"One night, I took him one Toluca Lake. We had a fight causing him to show me the family ring my father gave. I got so angry that I took it away from, well as you expect he grabbed for it. He lost his balance and hit his head and fell overboard. He drowned and I could not comprehend what I did that caused me to go into shock. I ended up in a metal institution."

"I was the one who was supposed to die; I was the one that caused the downfall of that town." Tears started to stream down his face. Henry heart started to ache in know that he could not erase the pain.

"Alex, don't blame yourself, what you did was an accident." Henry was trying his hardest to have Alex look him in the eye. Trying his hardest to have the younger to hear is words.

"I could have controlled my anger." He snapped back.

"Yes, you could have, but you could not have foreseen what happened." Henry was on an edge to an invisible thin line. Alex had so much emotion built up inside him, many of which were fighting to get out and be known.

"I could have prevented Elle's mother from turning into a murderous psychopathic zealot. Prevent her from attempting to kill Elle."

Henry did not want to admit it, but he could now understand why Elle reacted the way she did. All the things that she held dear were being taken away from her in a short amount of time. Clearly, Alex's hometown had more problems that he could have imagined.

"Would you shut up! Blaming yourself is not going to change the past." Henry was getting annoyed at himself that his anger was coming out more that day then it had in years. He was getting sick of hearing Alex belittling himself, like he did not matter to anyone.

"Please, don't let that woman put doubt into your mind." He pleaded to the other. He did not want Alex to regret their relationship. Henry was in too deep with letting his feelings spread; rejection would cause him great pain.

"You know how hard it is not to blame myself?" Alex questioned. "If you look at it in Elle's point of view, I abandoned her when she needed me the most. I ended up not wanting to speak or see her because I feel so much guilt for what happened to her that I had trouble looking in her eyes."

"Yes, I do. Not a day goes by that I don't blame myself for not being able to save those who were murdered, those people that I tried to help, but couldn't." Taking a deep breath, Henry was trying to get his point across. Grabbing onto to Alex's hand, he made sure that they had full eye contact. "Sometimes moving on is the most difficult thing to do."

"I think it would be a good idea for you let Elle calm down for a bit before you talk to her once again. Don't lose a friendship over this, try to patch things up." Henry was being a logical adult. Even though he got on the wrong light with Elle, did not mean a friendship should not be lost over him.

Alex looked away once again. He was retreating into his head. Trying to comprehend the scope of what he just told Henry. Henry could tell that he was having a tough time trying to get a grip of the day's events.

Swallowing any fear or doubt that Henry knew he had in his head, he allowed what he spoke with Eileen about be known to the person who needed to hear it the most.

"If it makes you feel better, I may be falling in love with you." Alex's head shot up when he heard Henry's confession. He reached out and brought Henry into a hug. That was clearly something the younger needed to hear. Leaning upwards, Henry brought Alex into a kiss.

"Thank you."

They were on equal ground. They finally had equal understanding of each others life and their involvement with Silent Hill.

"Come on, it's getting late. We're both tired, let's head to bed." Henry put his hand out so Alex could take it.

Taking it gladly, Alex started to head for the front door. He was stopped short of the counter when Henry grabbed his shoulder. "What is it?"

Henry didn't answer the question that was directed to him. He took hold of Alex's shirt sleeve and started to guide him into the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, Henry looked to the floor. Not sure what compelled him to drag the other where he did.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Sitting on the floor next to the bed, Alex looked up to see what was wrong with the other. Confused as hell on why he was dragged to the others bedroom.

"Not sure," Henry confessed, looking slowly at the other.

"You could have just asked me to stay the night instead of making me thinking there was something wrong with you." Standing in front of the surprised photographer, Alex pushed them both into the bed.

Trying to get his self situation in the others hold, Henry was trying to comprehend the position he was in.

"Stop thinking and just go to sleep," Alex whispered as he kissed Henry goodnight.

Taking the others advise Henry let out a small whisper in reply, then drifted into sleep.

A/N. I would have gotten this chapter out sooner, but I was watching state hockey, I'm screwed once baseball season starts. I've only done a few lines for the next chapters, been concentrating on the upcoming One-shot that is turning out wonderful. You might get that one-shot before you get another chapter, I have not decided yet.


	16. Making it Worse

Thanks to all of you who been read and review the story, I cannot believe it has been two months. I wanted to get this chapter up on my Birthday, which is the 20th of March. Sorry for the delay, school and my mom going into the hospital really took up my time. I was able to write when I had a chance, but I really am not happy with this chapter no matter what I did, if feels like something is wrong, which is weird because this chapters helps go into the next. Reviews help me greatly and input let me know what you like and don't like about the story.

Disclaimer: Still don't own a damn thing.

Warning: Un-beta-ed, little out of character, and another time warp.

Four more hours, that's all Alex had to wait until he ended classes for the day. He had to keep reminding himself to pay attention to what the teacher was trying to teach.

"Alex, do you have the notes from three weeks ago?" The girl sitting next to him asked.

"Yea, I can get them to you when we go to lunch, alright Lydia." Turning back to the board Alex started up his notes once again. Glancing up at the clock, he had another half hour of math before he would be able to take lunch

She stuck out her tongue at him and started up her notes once again.

"You know, you don't act like your brother at all." Alex whispered.

"Unlike Gordon, I have a sense of humor." She retorted back.

"Unlike Gordon, you have a short attention span," he poked back at his friend.

"Just remember, we have one more class period of this, then the final." Lydia whispered to him.

"It's not the final I'm worried about," for Alex, school was the least complicated thing in his life. He never would have thought that his personal life would give him so much more problems compared to school.

"I think we will end off here, all the information that you'll need to know are in your notes. Next class period will be a review before the final." The professor said before demising the class.

Alex rose from his seat and started to put his books back into his bag. Waiting for the throng of other students to leave the room, Alex made his move to leave the room.

"Are you ready for lunch? I really need those notes from you," Lydia asked as she came up behind Alex, causing him to jump. "Sorry, I keep on forgetting you jump easy."

"That's fine, let's go to lounge. It's less crowded." Lydia agreed and they started their way towards the west wing of the campus.

Once they started to pass the admission office, Alex caught sight of a head of familiar blond hair. When the woman turned, his fears came to life.

It was Elle talking with the student adviser. The only logical conclusion that Alex could muster was that Elle was transferring.

"Shit,' he whispered as he took Lydia's arm and turned them both down a side hallway before Elle could catch sight of him.

"Alex what is wrong?" She gave him a curious look.

"You remember that friend I told you about," Lydia shook her head telling Alex that she remembered his story, "well it appears that she's here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am."

"Bummer, well you better tell Henry before anymore shit hits the fan." Lydia candidly said. "From the way Eileen describes it, Henry really is not sure about her."

"I don't blame him. That whole incident really unsettled him." Alex stated to Lydia, "I mean, I never have seen him go from angry to understanding in one conversation."

"At least he is still urging you to be friends with the woman." Lydia commented, "If it were me, I would serous be questioning your choice of friends, no offense."

"Forget it," He let the comment slide, she didn't know the full story of what really happened. When Lydia managed the information out of Alex, he gave her the abridged version. He only told her that a good friend was a little upset about finding out about his love life and relationship.

"Let's go down to the cafeteria and eat, I need those notes, bad." Grabbing onto her friend, Lydia started to drag Alex to the opposite direction that they intended on.

Finding a quiet corner table in the cafeteria, Alex gave Lydia his notebook.

"What's for lunch today, soldier?" Lydia asked as he glanced up from her note taking.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Alex sarcastically replied.

"Ah," Her eyes turned dreamy, as he leered at Alex's lunch, "must be nice to be living with someone who makes you lunch."

"You sound just like Eileen," Alex commented as he taped the notebook in front of her, indicating that she should start taking note again.

"Scary isn't it," Sobering her expression, ignoring the taping in front of her, "didn't you say that Henry asked you to patch things up with her?"

"Yes he did, I just haven't gotten the courage to do so." Alex answered, confused to why they were back on the subject of Elle.

"Men," Lydia mumbled, "Well you better get that courage soon because she walked in and chances are, she'll notice you."

Praying that Lydia's words were not true, he looked to the many entrances to the cafeteria until he stopped the woman in question.

Quickly looking to his lunch, Alex silently prayed that he was not going to be seen.

"No matter how much you pray, she is coming over. Buck up and deal with it." Lydia drew her chair back, shacking head in displeasure, "I'll get your notebook back to you when I see you next. I'm not staying to see you be an idiot."

He did not try to stop her as he left the table. Alex was beginning to hate the fact that Lydia was right.

"Hello Alex," A calm voice spoke behind him, "would you mind if I sit with you?"

Taking a slow breath, Alex turned to look at Elle, "I'm not stopping you."

Elle walked around the table and took the chair that was across from Alex. Smiling at her friend, she continued to speak to her friend, "I hoped I would see you today."

"Hn," Alex gave a short reply.

"Alex I understand that the last time that we talked did not go well and you probably do not want to speak with me," Elle spoke, "but I think we need to talk things over. Not just from that day, but from the time over a year ago."

"How does Silent Hill have anything to do with what happened a month ago?" Alex questioned her."

"I think it has everything to do with it. From how you ignored me when you moved to your uncle's to my reaction to dating a man," Elle replied.

"I have neither the time, nor the patient or the time to talk it over with you, I gave a class." Cutting off her replay, Alex grabbed his belongings and left her quickly as he could. Feeling guilty for leaving her the way he did.

By the time Alex finished classes and arrived back at the apartment building, he was in mental limbo. He was not in the mood to do his work or even study. His mind was stuck on how he made his situation with Elle worse.

Once he arrived at Henry's apartment, he did not want to open the door.

His life with Henry was going back to a degree of normalcy that he did not want to screw up. He was getting used to living with the older man; he did not want to have to deal with another hurdle in his life so soon.

Walking into the apartment, Alex gave a small hello to Henry and went directly to his homework.

Noticing Alex was not trying to interact with him since he arrived home, Henry knew something was wrong. Alex was becoming easier to read with each passing day, it didn't help him that his mannerisms were predictable to begin with.

Holding a hand over his eyes, Henry breathed out, "What happened today?"

Freezing mid-stroke, Alex tried to come up with a plausible excuse that would explain the mood that he was in.

When he could not think of a good excuse, he went back to his homework. Ignoring the other was not going to help his case or mood, but at that moment Alex was trying to get a handle on his psyche.

"How were classes?" He tried again, starting slow with easy question. Hoping that having a light convocation with the younger would help bring out what was bothering him.

"They were fine." Continuing his work, Alex tried his hardest to focus on his math.

"Anything else happened today that is worth noticing?" Henry was pushing any luck he had to make the other speak.

Sighing, Alex decided to take Lydia's advice, while pushing any ill thoughts of what could happen if he did not tell the other

"Yes, I saw Elle today," he managed to mumble out.

"Really," Henry gave a surprised look before he came to the conclusion that what happened between the two was probably bothering Alex, "Anything happened?"

"Yea, I walked away." Alex answered back.

"Alex, didn't I tell you to try to patch things up with her. A month is long enough to hold a grudge." Henry commented. Henry gave Alex a disappointed look. He was confused why Alex had yet to talk with Elle about their problems.

"I know," he grumbled out while looking at the others, recoiling under the others gaze

"Why don't you invite her over to talk?" Henry offered, trying once again play the logical adult.

"I'm just not ready to do so." Scrunching his fist in frustrating, Alex looked away from the other, "I'll see you later. I have a job today."

Standing up from the couch, Alex grabbed supplies that were in the laundry room and walked out the door. Ending the convocation before it could even start.

It was low of him to run from his problems again. He could no longer forget about his troubles. He had to handle them head on, he just didn't know how.

A/N: This is a large iffy chapter for me, I like to keep any OC's to a small percent, and if any one has noticed, I have a tendency to use names for them from puzzles from SH1. I am not sure how smooth the transition is, but it has a point. I will be busy until mid-April, I have a University tour coming up and the last of my major assignments. I'll try my best to write and update when it is possible for me. The upside, soon I will finish my night class, giving me more time to finish school work and writing. I am thinking of making a sister story of 'Dreaming Wide Awake' through Henry's point of view, if you would like one, tell me, and I'll get started on it when I have time.


	17. Trying to Make it Better

Thank you all for being patient with me, been kind of busy/stressed with getting all my stuff done to transfer to a university. But I am back with a vengeance, plus I have five weeks left until I get my AA, meaning more time for writing, YAY! Like always, reviews help me greatly. They help fix anything that I might have missed while I was editing and it lets me know what you think.

Warning: May or may not be OC, Un-beta-ed.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, and if I did I, would teach Richard the importance of the buddy system.

Henry was in mental battle as he was driving back to his apartment.

After the argument he had with Alex, he tried to go about his day in a normal way. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything that was normal when Alex was being difficult.

It was becoming hard for Henry to understanding why Alex refused to try to fix his situation. He was unable to comprehend the fact that Alex refused to acknowledge that fact that he needed Elle in his life. That friendship was the hardest thing to lose in one's life.

"At this rate he is going to give me a headache." He muttered to himself as he pulled into the apartment's parking lot.

The headache Henry predicted was slowly starting to make its presence known as he continued to think. He knew it was useless; he could do nothing or say anything to get through to Alex. All he was able to do was to wait and be around if the younger ever decided to come to his senses.

Lost in thought, he was surprised to hear someone knocking at room 301. Glancing towards the noise, he was shocked to see it was Elle who was knocking at the door.

Henry was putting himself into a dilemma. He could go into his apartment and forget that he saw the woman or try to fix things by taking the first step for both Alex and Elle. Henry opted for the latter.

"He does not live there anymore," Henry called out, startling the woman. Looking up in tension, Elle proceeded with looking like she was completely lost.

"I want to apologies," Elle told him, trying her best to end the interaction as fast as she could, "I want to make everything right. Do you know where I can find Alex?"

'He really is a moron,' Henry thought to himself. He could just see how much Elle wanted to fix things. Alex was not the only one affected by the fight.

Knowing what he had to do, Henry did something that would have surprised himself a month back, "Come in, we can talk if you like."

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I really would like to speak with him." Elle started to fidget under Henry's gaze. He had to fight off a small smile with the thought that he could intimidate a person.

"He won't be home for another hour or so," Henry explained, "either his job will keep him or he is going to hide out on the roof."

"He lives with you," she asked in shock.

"Yes, you can wait in the living room if you would like," Henry motioned to his open door. Waiting for Elle to make the next move, Henry started to wonder if the woman understood what he was trying to do. He became relived when she started to walk towards him.

Leading the woman into his home, Henry sat down his bag on the counter and led Elle to the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Trying his best to make the situation he was in less awkward than it was already. He felt an urge to fix the situation that he was a part of

'Least she is determined to mend their friendship," He thought to himself as he put a kettle of water on the back burner of his stove.

Setting two mugs of tea on to the coffee table, Henry sat on the chair and faced Elle.

"I know I came off as a psychopathic bitch, but I felt like I was being abandoned." Elle started, "I cannot understand why you want to talk to me."

"Things change," Henry mumbled out, trying his best to keep proper eye contact with Elle. Henry took it as a good thing that Elle was talking with him.

"You really are not the way I imagined," Elle spoke up, "you are being to kind to me."

"I have no reason not to be," he told her.

"You have to understand, I only have two people in my life from my hometown." Elle spoke after a brief silence. "I know I was pushing it with my feelings for Alex, looking back now, they were feeling of convenience."

"I was upset at the fact that he was able to move on with his life so quickly, while I had trouble getting out of bed in the morning." Elle stressed.

"I don't think it is like that for him." Henry told her. "He is really good at hiding his feelings."

Henry could account a dozen times since Alex had moved in with him when he had walked in on the other looking at his brother's things. Alex Always tried to hide the fact that he missed his brother; that Alex let himself go into a moment of weakness.

"He's still is in pain; he's just stubborn to show it." Henry sighed.

"I just felt like I was losing Alex to you. Like what happened to us did not matter to him." Elle continued, trying to put how she felt that day into words. "Yet, I can understand why he is acting the way he is."

"I cannot replace you or the friendship you two had while growing," Henry explained, "I'm just the person who holds an understanding."

"He told you what happened?" Her face was filled with uncertainty.

"He did, after I told him what happened to me," Henry spoke, "I had my own experience in Silent Hill."

"I cannot believe that there are others who have been to that town." Elle gave him an apologetic look.

"You didn't know, besides it is something that I don't like to talk about." the conversation was starting to get into choppy waters. He did not wish to speak about himself to the woman.

"I understand," She smiled at him. The smile was pleasant, making Henry calm a bit. He could tell that she did not want to do or say anything that could make things worse.

"Does Alex ever talk about himself to you? Ever talk about that time?" She asked, trying her best to choose the subject matter carefully.

"A little, he talks mostly of his brother and he only talked about Silent Hill once." He answered her.

Moving to put the dirty dished into his sink, Henry was trying to reevaluate his position in the situation. He never expected to talk with the woman who caused such a disturbance. Yet, he was coming to the conclusion that both were to blame for the situation.

"He must really trust you," Elle called out, "he would go to hell and back to protect his brother. I knew very little of his home life growing up, but I do know he loved Josh dearly."

Smiling to himself, Henry continued to fiddle with the dishes. A warm feeling started to grow in his chest.

The click of the doorknob caused Henry to stop what he was doing. Stepping into the living room, Henry watched as Alex walked into the apartment.

A look of pure surprise and dread filled Alex's eyes. He shot Henry a dirty look, which Henry gave him a look right back. Not caring that another argument could erupt between them later that night.

"What's going on?" Alex asked Henry. He ignored Elle's eyes and started to shift back towards the door.

Quickly grabbing Alex's sleeve, Henry gave him a harsh gaze. "I think it is time that you two talk and fix your relationship."

"Henry, I'm really not in the mood for this," Alex whispered into his ear.

"You're going to have to deal with it," he whispered right back.

Alex could not come up with something to say back to him. Henry noticed he was starting to take on a look of a trapped rat.

Slowly, Alex stated to move towards the door once again. Tired of all the bullshit, Henry snapped.

"Sit done, Alex," Henry's voice took on harsh tone surprising both Alex and Elle. He was getting fed up with the way Alex was acting.

Alex did as he was told, unsure of the situation he walked into. He was more surprised to see Henry's eyes filled with angry frustration than to see Elle.

"Please," Henry pleaded. "Just talk to her, you owe her that."

A/N. Poor Henry, always having to deal with stupid people, but he will get his day I.e me trying my hand at fluff again. I said I was going to be nice to Elle and here is her starting to get happier here. The last three chapters might be spaced out a bit with how busy the end of a semester can get. I do update my profile to say were I am at, so feel free to check that our or PM. and I will start on the sequel to "Dreaming Wide A Wake" sometime in May.


	18. Better than Good

Surprise, a chapter earlier than expected. Sorry for the wait, school, writers block, and pokemon stole my soul. Thank you for those who have reviewed/faved/Alerted the story, really helps with the motivation. Like always, reviews help me greatly with fixing mistakes that I have missed and let me know what you think of the story.

Warning; Slight OC, Un-beta-ed, Fluff, and listening to the song 'One Week' while writing the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did Robbie would be in more gams.

"Very well," Alex answered, giving in to Henry's request. It was hard to say no. The fact that Henry cared so much about helping him almost sent a smile to his face.

"I'll leave you to alone. If you need me I'll be in my room finishing some work." Henry ignored how childish Alex was acting as he turned to walk down the hall, shutting the door with an audible click, indicating it was time for the two to start talking.

Alex refused to allow his eyes to lift from the carpet and make eye contact with Elle. It was the guilt that was building within him that was more confusing than the situation he was in.

"Alex I am so sorry," Elle began, "But I think our fight has gone on long enough. I get it, you're angry at me, but that does not mean that you can treat me like I am subhuman."

Alex still would not allow his eyes to meet hers, keeping his mouth shut to allow Elle to speak. He could not come up with anything that he wanted to say.

"Why won't you just try to talk to me?" Elle questioned.

"Because you should be blaming me," Alex told her, "you have no business being friends with me; I am the one who ruined your life."

"Alex, don't say that," Elle spoke, understanding the true problem that Alex faced. "Yes what happened was horrible, but you were just a teenager who didn't know anything."

"I should be dead and Shepherds Glenn should be alive," Alex spoke the truth, ignoring the soothing words that Elle spoke. He felt that Elle and even Wheeler should be blaming him for everything, giving him no redemption for his sins. "That alone should prevent you from forgiving me."

"How would Henry's life be if you were dead?" She asked, "Shirley his life has changed for the better with you in it."

"Please don't bring him up." He could not handle another fight with Henry being a point for argument. Alex wanted to try to keep him out of any subject that the convocation might bring.

"Oh, this time I will," She scolded, giving no room for argument, "he told me a bit about himself, do you think he be living his life the way he is if you were not in it."

"No, he wouldn't." Trying to come up with scenarios where Henry was living a normal life. With time, Alex knew he would have gotten on with his life, but it would have taken longer than it really did. "But one person does not make it okay for a whole town's demise."

"Sooner or later someone was going to screw up the ritual. Hell, if it was not you, it was going to be me," Elle scolded, "There is no way in hell's name that I am going to kill one of my children."

"I don't understand how you're able to say all these things to me?" Alex told her in a confused tone. "Your forgiveness is something that I do not deserve."

"Do I need to slap you again," Elle threatened. "You are moving on with your life, we both are. For how long you've been locked up in that hospital, I would think you deserve happiness. Henry is worth everything that happened to you."

"You need to stop blaming yourself before you sabotage yourself," Elle continued, "you have changed. You feel guilty for being in love with someone and I magnify your guilt. But I don't blame you."

"Wait a moment," Alex cut into her ranting, "Yes, I feel guilt for all I've done, but I am not sure how that relates to my relationship with Henry."

Elle gave a snort, "you still don't get it. I think you love Henry, and because you love him, you cannot get over your guilt that you are finally happy."

"That has to be the most screwed up thing I have ever heard," Alex laughed, looking up at Elle, "yet it makes perfect sense."

"Well I'm here to help," Elle smiled at him," I know you have trouble with your feelings, but try to forgive yourself. You owe Henry that."

"Elle, I am sorry for the way I have treated you for the past few months," Alex apologized.

"Well I think it is time to go." Elle told him.

Alex hugged his friend, unsure where they stood. Their relationship was on better ground, but they still had so much to talk about that one night could not hold.

"I'll call you sometime tomorrow," Alex told her as he walked Elle to the door, "We can talk more if you would like."

"I'll hold you to that." Breaking away from hug, Elle gave him a smile and walked out the door.

Closing the door after her Alex let out a sigh. Happy that the hardest part was over, yet he still could not let his mind rest.

"I really hate it when she's right," he muttered.  
Alex was not denying what Elle said was not true. He found it was the most accurate way to describe how he felt; if not a little startling.

It felt strange for him to think that his felt guilty for being with Henry. But, he always had a way to be in denial about something.

Everything started to click in Alex's mind. Any stress he still had from the first fight he had with Elle was slipping away. They both made their peace with the other, even though they still had a long way to heal their relationship fully.

He decided it was time to approach Henry and apologize. Alex knew that he put Henry through an uncomfortable situation and he deserved an apology.

'At least with him,' Alex thought, 'it is easier to apologize.'

Henry was asleep when he looked into the bedroom to check on the other. Slowly opening the door so he would not wake up the other, Alex quietly walked over to the sleeping man.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, kissing Henry's forehead.

"You better be," Henry mumbled out sleepily. He shifted to make room for Alex, who took the invitation and sat down on the bed. "I hope you got over yourself."

"I think it's a start," Alex whispered, running his fingers through the tired man's hair, "just remind me to call her tomorrow."

"It went well I assume?" Henry asked.

"Let's say that it went better than I thought," Alex answered back.

"Alright," Henry allowed Alex to sooth him back to sleep; putting a grin on the younger's face.

"Henry," Alex spoke, making Henry opened his eyes again, "I love you."

Alex understood his feelings enough to know that he loved Henry. He might have not felt any love from his parents, only from Josh. But he felt a strong emotion that he never felt before.

The words that Alex uttered woke Henry from his drowsy sleep.

"Alex…"

"Henry, let me explain," Alex told him, as he sat beside the other, "you might think this a sort of rushed thing, but it is not."

"Alex…" Henry tried again to gain control of the convocation.

"Henry I know I am not the best with my emotions. Hell, I don't really understand them. But I know this feeling is something different from the others, and I hate the way I don't fully understand it, "Alex let out. Letting all his thoughts come out in a rush.

Henry placed a small kiss on the others a lip, finding that was the only way for the other to listen to him.

"Alex, I understand." Henry whispered.

Alex was relieved, happy at the fact that he did not scare the other to death. He was greatly satisfied with himself that it did not matter to him if Henry said the words back. All that mattered to Alex was that Henry knew how he felt.

Henry grabbed on to Alex's arm and motioned him to lie beside him. Intertwining his fingers with Alex and let out a sigh of content.

"For all the shit I put you though this week," Alex whispered out, "I am really sorry."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Henry replied tiredly, turning on to his side to curl around Alex. Alex turned to wrap his arms around the other and started to stroke the others hair.

Alex still could not get used to holding Henry at night when they would sleep. He strengthened his hold on Henry, being mindful not to wake him. He truly loved the man sleeping in his arms.

Alex allowed himself to drift into a pleasant doze, letting all the stress from the past months to disappear.

"Alex," Henry whispered.

"Hmm," Alex replied.

"I love you."

Smiling, Alex tightened his hold on Henry and drifted to sleep.

A/N You don't know how hard that last half of this chapter was for me to write. I still don't think I am cute out to writing fluff, but I'll last two chapters will come out in May. I start finals mid-May and with in the last two weeks of class comes two projects, one of which I still need to finish. Check my profile for any update for the stories.

I really want to thank Dussterslove99 for the wonderful cover she made for the story, with her permission, I could put a link to the picture. (I will only do this with permission from her.)


	19. Outs and ins

I am very sorry for the long wait. My laptop blacked screened on me and I am on my aunts computer. I want to thank those who have checked my profile to see whats going on. I also want to thank those who have reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me. Like always, reviews help me greatly with fixing mistakes that I have missed and let me know what you think of the story. This chapter more than ever because I am not really sure about it

Warning; Slight OC, Un-beta-ed, and apologies in advance if this chapter confuses you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is a good thing, because I just noticed that Walter wears a coat that could be used to flash people

Henry felt movement as he curled in his bed. He tried his best to sleep a few extra moments before facing whoever was making noises in the other room. He was starting to fail with his task when he crashes from the kitchen, followed by a woman's giggling reached his ears.

Rubbing his head in groggily, Henry reluctantly lifted himself from the bed to see what woke him.

It took him a bit to realize that he woke up alone. Figuring out quickly that Alex was one of the voices that were in the kitchen so early in the morning, forgoing any extra amount of sleep he needed, to fiddle with breakfast.

Henry walked down the hall as quietly as he could; all the while listening to the argument between two voices. Stopping short from making himself seen, he stood at the corner to finish listening in.

"Eileen," He heard Alex hiss. "You need to keep it down. Like I said, maybe you should come back later, wait until Henry is awake."

"And I said I wanted to see him when he does," Eileen replied, "From the hell you put him through the last couple of days I want to see if he is doing fine."

"I told you that I fixed it," Alex sighed, annoyance laced into every word.

"Oh, I know," Eileen slyly smiled at the younger man, "I just want to hear the details from the man himself."

"The least you could do is leave me alone and allow me to finish making breakfast."

"Fine," Eileen teased. Any distrust she had for the man was long gone. Instead, she would opt to teases him at any moment and she would never fail to make him squirm.

Henry watched as she sat quietly on the couch, catching her eye. She had a glint in them as she motioned him to stay silent.

"You know Alex," She sweetly began. "What are your thoughts on putting Henry through all this, what is the word, drama?"

Surprised at the question that Eileen asked of him, Alex managed to spill the milk he was pouring. He mumbled out a curse as he tried to ignore the question and clean the mess.

"I mean the man has been through enough in his life, granted so have you." Eileen pushed further. Trying to get the younger to admit something that she knew was there. "By no means you are helping in the matter, unless you've finally got your head on straight?"

Eileen finished giving Alex a thoughtful look. If Henry didn't know any better, Eileen knew the answer without having to ask.

"Eileen, I regret putting him through uncomfortable situations." Alex spoke carefully, nervous of what Eileen's reaction would be, "but I love him and I am sorry for what I have done."

"I see," Eileen gave a smirk. "You hear that Henry? He regrets what he did."

Alex lifted his head slowly to meet Henry's apologetic smile. Alex returned the small gesture as he finished cleaning the milk that was still on the counter.

"Smells good," Henry spoke as he waked to Alex's side. Taking in the griddle and all the batter, he was surprised to see that Alex was cooking and not eating a bowl of cereal. "Sorry for not coming out sooner."

"No problem," Alex answered, kissing Henry lightly on the cheek, making Eileen giggle more.

"Is there any reason why Eileen is in our apartment at nine in the morning?" Henry asked.

"You know it is hard to say no to her," Alex whispered to him, plating a pancake that was finished. "She said she wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, but there is something called 'come back later' and it would have worked," He countered.

"She also wanted to interrogate me." Alex replied right back, finishing with the last bit of pancake batter before setting the bowl on the counter.

Henry gave a glance towards Eileen. She gave him a sweet smile in response to Henry's questioning stare.

A smile graced across Henry's lips as he remembered what he told Eileen the previous night. Even with telling her the minimal details of how Alex had been acting caused Eileen to ask if he needed another lecture from her. Henry kindly declined, but that did not mean that Eileen would listen.

The way he woke that morning was proof enough that she managed to go through with whatever plan she created.

"You fell right into her trap," Henry whispered into Alex's ear, making sure Eileen could hear him. "From the way our convocation ended last night, I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have," Eileen spoke up, "form what Henry told me about the way you have been acting lately, you needed some motherly butt kicking."

"How much grief will you two give me until I am fully forgiven by you two?"

Alex gowned out. He sulked at the fact that he could not get a break from his friend or boyfriend at the moment.

"I say lunch and dinner would be payment enough," Eileen giggled out, jumping from her spot on the couch to take a plate of pancakes.

"I mean if you cook like this," She said between bites, "forgiveness will come quickly."

"Nice to know someone thinks I will not give them food poisoning every time I cook," Alex poked Henry in the side.

"That was one time." Henry answered quietly. "And didn't I also ask you not to make a mess when you did?"

Alex smiled down at him, kissing him on the side of the head in appreciation of the fact that Henry was in a bright mood.

Heavy knocks interrupted the conversation. Henry was confused with who, besides Eileen, could be calling on the occupants of the apartment. Alex separated himself from Henry and answered the door.

Frank came straight into the apartment, with no amusing greeting or fatherly warning for the two. A frown was painted on his face while distress painted his eyes.

"They found him," Frank spoke in a tense manner, looking right at Alex as he spoke cryptically. Henry took note that he almost looked like his age, old and withered.

"Found who?" Alex questioned his great uncle.

"James, they found that damn fool." Frank managed to get out.

Shock came to Alex's face. Any thought process he had failed.

"Henry, will you excuse us," Alex spoke, "Frank why don't we go and talk in your apartment."

Henry watched as the two men left the apartment, apprehensive started to grow in his stomach. His shoulders sagged in frustration as he let out a sigh.

"Henry, you okay?" Eileen asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I am not okay," Henry answered, "I just wanted today to be quiet, for both our sacks."

"It will be okay. I'll stay as long as I can," Eileen soothed out, "I'll clean up as well."

"Thank you," Henry mumbled out. Not wanting to be useless, he joined Eileen in the kitchen to clean up the mess that Alex left behind.

"I'm amazed that Frank's son has been found after all these years," Eileen spoke to break the silence.

'I wonder how Alex will handle this,' Henry thought as he tried to keep his nervousness down, dropping silverware onto the floor as a sign that he was failing.

"Henry go sit on the couch, you are making yourself nervous and you are not helping," Eileen scolded, trying to get Henry out of her way and get him to calm down.

Henry reluctantly did what he was told. His nerves never leaving him once he stated to finish some documents on his laptop.

He knew the feeling he had very well. He was feeling powerless; nothing in his life was in his control. His world was in the hands of the Fates, holding his string that soon to be frayed.

A/N. I am iffy about this chapter, it felt like I lost something and making this chapter confusing. I am truly sorry for the wait.I have finished this story, I am going to update twice on Sunday, chapter 20 and Epilogue. The next three chapters foreshadow the sequel. Which will be started until I am done with the other projects that I have planed. I'll started 'Shattered Dreams" once I have my laptop back. I am truly sorry for the long wait.


	20. Foreshadow

As promised another update. Thank for those who have reviewed, really means a lot to me. I also want to thank those who have reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me. Like always, reviews help me greatly with fixing mistakes that I have missed and let me know what you think of the story.

Warning: May or may not be OC, Un-beta-ed, fluff, apologies in advance if this chapter confuses you (It should be less than last).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

There were many things in Alex's life that he just was forced to stomach and accept. Finding out that his family was part of a cult ranked high on his list, but finding out that his uncle was alive erased any notion that a list ever existed.

It took most of his strength to turn down Franks offer to go the Brahms with him. Stating that he needed to go back to his own apartment and speak with Henry.

Alex shook his head in frustration as he walked numbly to the top floor and entered his home.

"Henry," Alex called out into the darkness of the apartment, rain pelting at the windows as lighting lit the horizon.

Receiving no answer, Alex walked farther in until he noticed lights were on in the bedroom.

Alex called out the others name as he knocked at the bedroom door. Receiving no answer once again, he skipped the formality and walked into the room.

He walked in to see Henry working at his desk. Instead of typing at his laptop, Henry was using a pencil to create art.

"I didn't know that you sketched," Alex spoke, wrapping his arms around Henry's shoulders, giving him a slight squeeze, causing him to jump.

"I don't do it that often," Henry replied as he set down his pencil to turn into the embrace.

"It's rather interesting," Alex observed, studding the light skeleton of a two headed humanoid creature, 'I'm not going to ask.'

"How is Frank doing?" Henry broke away from the others embrace so he could face him fully.

"Like hell. He is really shook up about the whole thing." Alex answered as he sat on the bed.

"What about your uncle?" Henry continued, fascinated at the fact that Alex had another living relative.

"Don't know, Frank left to go to Brahms were James was taken after he was found outside the city limits of Silent Hill."

"H-how long has he been missing?" Henry cringed, not expecting the town would be a part of Alex's uncle sudden reappearance.

Alex guessed Henry would react the way he did. Any time the subject of the town was brought up, Henry would quickly change the subject. It did not matter that both knew each other's story, Silent Hill was still a taboo subject.

"About five or six years, I'm not really sure. After my Aunt Mary died communication with James stopped." Alex shrugged. It was not like he was practically close to James.

"Is there a reason why he went to Silent Hill?" Henry asked. He was trying to figure out the mystery that was laid out before him. The only conclusion was that Alex's family was tightly connected with that town, blood related or not.

"Frank told me, before James left, he received a letter from Mary three years after her death. It told him she would meet him at their special place. Don't know how that town could have a special place."

"It was once a tourist town. See that photo there," Henry pointed at a photograph of an old church, "I took that when I was fifteen, when my mom took me there for a summer vacation."

"You never told me you had been there before." Alex was amazed at the fact that Henry had a memory of Silent Hill that was not full of freaky monsters.

"Never thought it was important," Henry spoke. Not wanting the convocation to turn to him. "I just try to block out all memories of the place."

"But, you have to admit, to see that place when it is not covered in fog would have been pretty cool." Curiosity danced in Alex's eyes; allowing himself a brief moment to turn the conversation away from horrible memories.

"Walter never took me to the town itself, just memories of his childhood." Henry wanted desperately to change the subject, wringing his hands in a silent plea.

"I'm sorry," Alex spoke; reaching out to take the elder's hand to reassure him that he did not mean to go into forbidden territory. "But, I was forbidden to set foot in that town. The only information I got about it was from Mary, even though it was not much."

"What side of your family did Mary belong to?" General curiosity went back into Henry's questions. Wondering how deep the connection of Silent Hill played into Alex's family.

"She's my dad's younger sister." Alex responded.

Henry did not need any more explanation to understand the significance of the relation.

Moving away from the desk, Henry moved to sit next to Alex. He wanted to change the subject away from death, "How do you think your uncle will be once he awakes?"

"Who knows, Frank is worried about his mental state when he does wake up. It was not very good when Mary passed away."

Alex memories of his aunt's funeral were one of the few memories he had that were still clear in his mind. James's action on that day was one that he could neither forget nor forgive. Mary was one of the only family members he had that treated him like a person.

"I'm worried," Alex confessed, "he's one of the few family members I have left, even though I was not particular close to the man, but still."

"The least you can do is to be there for him when he does wake up." Henry spoke as he started to rub small circles into Alex's back.

Alex did not continue to speak, but allowed for the comfort to continue. He was feeling lost once again, any stress that left him the previous night came flooding back.

Shifting to lie on his back, Alex continued to analyze his current situation. He owed Frank so much, to be supportive with James as Frank did with him would mean the world to him.

The only problem, Alex would have to push away any negative feelings towards James he had since childhood. To help a man who he trusted very little of was going to be a challenge he would have to just have to deal with.

"Calm down," Henry was trying his best to calm the other. Reaching out and pulled the other close.

"You think life will ever give us a break?" Alex voiced as he shifted once again to allow Henry's head to rest on his chest.

"Don't know," Henry reached up and kissed Alex's lips, reassuring him that the situation at hand would turn out for the better.

Alex allowed the treatment and returned the kiss with some enthusiasm, finding it funny that Henry had lost any shyness when it came to kissing him. He brought his arms up to bring Henry closer and deepened their kiss.

He started to play with Henry's hair as their kisses became more heated. The hesitation that was at the beginning of their relationship was gone, replaced with complete trust.

"I hope," Alex began after breaking away, "that when you told me you love me, was not because you were tired."

Henry did not answer, but simply kissed Alex chastely on the lips.

A/N The Epilogue will be put up soon. This took a bit of editing to get it less confusing, I still suck at foreshadowing. But with doing so I know that the sequel will be a bit more of a mind screw for the both of them. And I so hope the fluff was not misplaced.


	21. Epilogue

Well guys We have come to the end. As promise the second of my double update for the day. I want to thank those who have reviewed and given me encouragement. I really am happy about this chapter. Like always, reviews help me greatly with fixing mistakes that I have missed and let me know what you think of the story.

Warning: Un-beta-ed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rain drops splattered against the windshield as the car passed the tree lined road. Henry took note at the few cars they passed, knowing it was not because of the early hour.

"How much farther do we have?" Henry yawned out. Trying to keep his eyes open to see path he could have taken only a year prier.

"Not far, we should be there within twenty minutes." Alex replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

Henry took him at his word and let Alex be. Allowing him to drift into his own world and reflect on the reason for their journey.

The rain stopped once they drove into the town, but the melancholy did not leave the sky.

Chills ran up Henry's arms as Shepherds Glen truly resembled a ghost town. Uneasiness slipped onto his face as fog started to roll around the houses.

"We'll be fine," Alex reassured as his own eyes darted to catch any glimpse of demonic activity. "Wheeler said that the town has been completely empty for over a year."

"Doesn't mean that it's safe," Henry mumbled.

"True, but we're not going to be here very long."

Alex turned off the main road and turned on to a side street. The conversation went dead. The car did not stop again until they reached their planned destination.

"Was this your house?" Henry asked when he started to open the car door, grabbing his bag just in case. He was not sure about the occupants of the town or lack there of.

"What's left of it," Alex replied as he followed Henry up the walkway. Both looked at the remains of Alex's childhood home. The charred remains helped with the feel of eeriness that the town gave off. "The graveyard is over there."

The Cemetery looked and felt like any other cemetery that Henry had ever been in. He was not frightened or nervous as he followed Alex down a path that was surrounded by graves of citizens long dead. He felt at peace at the thought that each person that was buried around him was in a better place.

Their path took them to a dead garden until they came to a gate. The entire cemetery had long fallen to disarray from the void of human up keeping.

"Funny how different this place looks when something is not messing with it," Alex commented while opening the gate.

The plot was larger than most of the sites that they walked by; tombstones lined either side with a small mausoleum in the middle of the plot.

"It took me half of a day the first time I tried to fine Josh's grave." Alex spoke veering to the left of the small building, "They buried him next to our grandma."

Alex started to clean off the dead leaves that littered the grave marker. The only legible writing on the stone itself was 'Joshua Shepherd," and that was soon fading.

"Hay buddy," Alex knelt at his brother's grave, "sorry it took me so long to come and see you."

"I've been busy; I moved to were Uncle Frank is. I even met someone who manages to put with me," Alex turned and gave Henry a quick smile before moving on. "And soon we are going to see Uncle James; he's finally getting out of the hospital after a couple of months."

Henry could see that Alex was trying to hold back tears as he talked to his brother. All he could do was to stand back and allow Alex to speak to his little brother.

"I even managed to find this," Alex said as he pulled out a worn Robbie the Rabbit doll from his coat pocket, putting it in front of the Gravestone. "I know you probably miss him."

Alex moved from his kneel position and stood. Finishing what he wanted to tell Josh, the things that he felt that were important. He did not expect to see Henry to take the spot that he previously was.

Henry knelt in front of Josh's marker. He turned and started to look through his bag that he carried with him. He did not stop until he pulled out an old camera.

"Josh," he began, knowing Alex was confused with what he was doing. "I want to give you something."

Henry set the camera in front of the tombstone, next to the Robbie doll that Alex placed moments before.

Alex looked down at the object that Henry placed on the ground and smiled. The two things that his brother loved in life were near him in death.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to meet your brother," Henry continued his convocation with Josh. He felt the need to thank the one person that ever mattered in Alex's life. "I love him very much."

Alex set a warm hand on Henry's shoulder and gave a squeeze to show his appreciation.

Warm wind started to blow across the graveyard sending dead leaves to rustle in the trees. The mid-morning sun finally broke through the dark, shining down on the only living beans in the town.

"Don't worry about your brother," Henry was trying to finish and say his good-byes to Josh before they had to be on their way, "I'll take good care of him."

"Henry we have to get going if we want to get to Brahms by noon," Alex motioned the other to follower him out of the part of the cemetery that belonged to his family.

They walked out of the cemetery in silence; hand intertwined as they pasted the final gate and went back to the car. With a silent kiss and a squeeze of their hands both men went into the car to start the last part of their journey.

A/n I like how this turned out. And wow I finished my first multi-chapter story. The sequel will come out when I am finished with my other projects. With that being said, I will not start until I get my laptop back (I hope by Wednesday or Thursday). I want to thank everyone who have reviewed and read this story. I write for you guys. Keep a look out for up coming one-shots and stories. Thanks again.


End file.
